The Timeless Vault (HP travel)
by Rose00
Summary: AU! 21 year-old freshly minted Auror Harry Potter creates a timeless vault that sends all his memories to his 11 year-old self as he enters Gringotts for the first time. Read as a Grey! & Smart! Harry takes on the Wizarding World with a new fervour! He is 21 so expect some smut. Bashing!(selective Weasley & Dumbledore) Time-travel!(ish)
1. Back in Time

21 year old Auror Harry Potter could not believe it. he had finally done it. One year, it had taken him a complete year to finish his creation. Lately it had become an obsession of his. he could have asked Hermione, but she would have eventually realized its purpose. He considered his creation, he decided to call it the Timeless Vault. It would allow him to store a pensieve of all his memories, not that it was too difficult to create a pensieve, instead of reliving one scene, the white mist entered directly in the person's head and could relay larger amount of information, nearly 15 years worth of memories transferred to a person within a few hours. The trickier part was creating the timeless vault.

He was not sure whether he wanted to go further with the invention. At first it was just a crazy idea, and later it became a challenge he wanted to overcome. And now that he finally created it, he was uncertain of the ramifications. Despite all the near-deaths in his life, completely unsafe school, bullying relatives and teachers etc. his life turned out alright. Proceeding would alter events completely. Not that he was currently unhappy, but all his experiences had taken a toll on him. All he really wanted was to experience an ordinary childhood. He knew Hermione would be alright, her wits and intelligence mean she would excel in any dimension. His thoughts immediately went to Ginny. She spent a year in Hogwarts after the Battle, signed the quidditch team and that night was his first time. Not that he was disappointed it wasn't her first time as well, but she was always so busy. Whilst he was glad she wanted to do something with her life, it took him longer to understand why she chose quidditch. She wanted to make a name for herself, to be noticed next to Harry. Not that quidditch would be able to surmount to his reputation... 3 years later (a year of which was spent in training) and she was still on the reserve team. Not that she was not a good player, but she was still unable to defeat him in their rare matches. He realized the disappointment would soon turn to envy and Harry came to the conclusion that their relationship was hence doomed. Lastly he thought of Ron, and his face almost unwillingly formed into a little frown. He couldn't believe he was naive enough to call that piece of shit his friend. After abandoning him more times than possible, the last one during the Hunt took his toll. He didn't push him away because he was too tired and it would make no sense just to ditch him after the victory, people would think he had gone crazy so Harry kept his mouth shut and appeared 'friendly', or at least tried very hard to. His obvious hate for him started to become obvious even to that thick headed oaf.

His frown increased as he realized he only had 3 people he was really close to. All others had left him a long time ago. And no he was not thinking of Dumbledore.

After his Auror training he finally had time to sit down and think through everything. It was the first time he actually had nothing happening, apart from his ongoing machine. He realized he might have hated Dumbledore more than Voldemort. Shocking yes, but at least Voldemort had made his intentions clear from Day 1. He hated that Dumbledore lied to him on numerous occasions, kept things from him, and mostly manipulated him, Oh yes the whole "accidentally meeting the Weasleys" on his way to Hogwarts his first year was no coincidence at all. Having sent 5 kids to Hogwarts Molly could not have "forgotten" the platform number. It had to be a cunning plan of Dumbledore to know everything about Harry, as if the trace; tracking charms; Teacher & Order spies and Squib neighbours were not enough. It was a known fact that the Weasley ware large supporters of Dumbledore, he could have easily nudged them in his direction, and wouldn't the Weasley clan want to be associated with the Boy-Who-lived? In fact Harry suspected the reason Weasley's had so many kids, was for Dumbledore, to increase the number of members of the Order as it was quite unpopular at the start. In return maybe Dumbledore would protect them? Bribe them? He did not put it above the Weasley's, especially that Molly, to accept them. "Honourable folks" what a pile of hippogriff shit. Putting a dick in a woman 5, sorry 7 times, was not that big of a deal. But unlike his wife and last son, he did not dislike Arthur so much...

Whilst he couldn't judge to what extent each Weasley's corruption was, he limited his contact with them. He stopped going the the Burrow, that place brought back only horrid memories. And on the rare occasion that he went, he was less Harry-prodigal son-in-law and more of a highly alert Auror freshly out of training. For example he knew enough to be more skeptical, eat and drink his own things.

So after his hour long reflection of his entire life, he decided to go forward with the plan. He really had nothing to loose, apart from the death of Voldemort. And his invention would only help him get rid of him sooner, with fewer deaths en-route. He planned on permanently placing it in his Gringotts vault. The memories would be locked in a safe inside the walls and they would (magically) appear on his first visit to Gringotts. He was certain his 11 year old self would be curious enough to open it and then would get his full set of adult memories.

He left hopeful that more wrongs would be righted.

* * *

**10 years ago**

A little boy seeming shaken walked with a giant across the busy magical street of Diagon Alley, They enter Gringotts bank and started the descent to vault number 686.

"We'll er just be outside"

Harry nodded a little unsure, he was still recovering from the shock that his parents had left him something. He nervously walking in the room and was marvelled by the small fortune that lay ahead of him

"That's all yer parents left you Harry"

"Th-this is all mine? Wow, wait what is that?"

The Goblin and Hagrid both grew surprised, but the Goblin knew better than to show it. "I don know Harry, never seen it before" Were his brain functioning rationally, he would have realized the implications of Hagrid's statement, but as a young 11 year old who had just discovered the existence of magic, was too overwhelmed to process things rationally. He approached the vault at a brisk pace, it was on the left end wall, away from the vision of the vault door. For a second he grew a little uncertain, as he didn't know any code, but as soon as his hand touched the handle the vault sprung upon and a white mist spread around him, the next 10 years of his life forced themselves into his brain, and dazzled with all this new information he couldn't help but faint of mental exhaustion.


	2. Gringotts Bed

Author Note : I'll keep this short

Thank-you for your reviews, follows and favourites I was not expecting it :)

Harry will eventually form 'relations' with the 3 girls, but his focus initially will be on more imminent issues like Sirius & Voldemort. Also, whilst I do have a basic plot outline, I'm open to your ideas, suggestions etc.

* * *

**_Harry creates the timeless vault. He is dating Ginny, but is not entirely satisfied with his life. After debating with himself, he finally decides to use it. Cut to : first entrance at Gringotts, he receives the memories, and faints._**

* * *

He awoke 2 hours later in a dark room and tiny bed. Harry was small for his age, but this bed seemed to be pushing the limits of small, his 2 feet hanged over the edge. He blinked and awoke to the back of Hagrid and Goblin talking furiously.

"One more time, how does a Gringotts client, from the most noblest ancient families, he's Harry Potter for Merlin's sake, have a concussion from a box in his own vault!" Said the furious voice, it was not Hagrid. The voice bought mixed feelings, the person it belonged to was once a mentor, Harry looked up to him enormously, for he had accomplished gigantic feats, held several titles, yet the sour point were the numerous attempts to control his life and manipulate his decisions. Suffering in the little and bruised body of his 11 year old self, due to the decisions of none other than Dumbledore himself pushed Harry a little over the edge and in that moment he became a villain. Of course he would have to pretend the bastard was his biggest inspiration, the dialogue between Dumb-Old-Bard and the goblin continued.

"And where did that box come from? I had the vault thoroughly checked only a week ago! He is supposed to like and trust this world, don't you understand?"

"Sir, many ancient families have put special vaults that only appear to their own blood, descendants and the like, we have no control over..."

Just then some nauseating medicine on his forehead entered his nostrils, caused him to cough, he tried to create the littlest noise possible, but it only became harder to contain and louder. A goblin on his right, he hadn't realized earlier said in the common tongue "He is awaking masters!"

"Thank Merlin, Now Hagrid do you have the object?"

A deep , gruff voice responded "er no sir, i was caught up in all of this" Harry's heart swelled, surely the stone was still in the vault.

"Right get it at once, as his image from the floo faded, one could just make out his receding voice saying "Imagine if couldn't go to Hogwarts! or worse- St. Mungo's..." and a soft chuckle.

Realizing he had to maintain his pathetic persona of a lost puppy, he opened his eyes wide and said softly "Where am I?" Tried getting up and said "Aw my head hurts!" he almost added like a bitch, but remembered he probably did not swear, especially in front of adults. Although he was an adult as-well, Harry would have to pretend to be a child, not too bad he concluded, considering he never got to be one in the first place.

"Arry! Praise Merlin!" Hagrid approached Harry with dangerous vigour, just then the attendant said "He is fragile, be extra gentle!" so Harry only received an extra tight hug, instead of a deathly one, he was thankful. He thought a bit about Hagrid, whilst he would agree Hagrid had only the best intentions and was mostly innocent, his lack of judgement regarding the dangers of raising wild animals species made him unreliable and untrustworthy around children. Harry mentally noted he would approach Charlie Weasley to take Hagrid with him to Romania.

"Thanks Hagrid, I felt so lonely and scared when that white stuff came over me. And then I woke up here with a huge headache, isn't that weird, I guess that is how it is for wizards."

"Actually no Harry, that is not normal, never happens"

"Ohh..." He internally rolled his eyes, 'time to start the act' he thought to himself, and let out a gasp of surprise, as if suddenly dawned on him "You don't think this is happening because of You Know Who?" He whined like a little child "Am I never going to be safe anywhere?"

"Course not Harry! You'll be safe in Hogwarts! It's the best school, the great Headmaster Dumbledore won't let anything happen to you!"

Again he rolled his eyes internally, almost scoffed. He turned to the goblin healer who had tended to him "Thank-you so much sir for healing me, do I owe you anything?" Knowing full well he didn't.

"On the contrary, it was a pleasure to work on a wizard" he squeaked, the vault master Grognok joined in "Indeed, we are terribly sorry for the ordeal you went through Mr. Potter, I can assure you we pride ourselves with the safety of all our vaults, clients and gold. This was a terrible error on our part and we will be happy to assist you in any way we can"

"Really?" "Indeed, I swear it Mr. Potter" Harry wanted to test the effect of humility, and ah the promises of youth and innocence, no one could ever doubt he had indeed meant to manipulate the Goblins into promising to help him.

"These stones are very pretty, but um, there's nothing I need now, Hagrid I'd like to go home, I'm feeling so tired, and my head is blown" This was a light test of Hagrid's intelligence

"Course Harry, anything you want, I have to get something...er wait here, and then I'll take you back alrigh'?" Harry smirked, the mention of the stone topped with the rhyming words worked like a charm. But faded as fast Hagrid had to hurry in the stones retrieval, Harry couldn't remember that exact timing of the robbery, he could only hope it was intact.

* * *

"Master Grognok, whilst we wait, could I get a list of the transactions on my account? I would like a blood test to see if I am a descendant from any other Noble family lines, and want to schedule a meeting as soon as the results have arrived"

The goblin smiled a little, the boy was not as foolish and naive as he let on "Of-course Mr. Potter" As he sent the attendant to get the files, "is there anything else?"

"Yes, an infinitely many times charged portkey to transport me inside Gringotts from anywhere in the world, no matter how far or how many anti-travel charms it has" The Goblin's eyes widened, how did the little boy know of their newest creation, his posture stiffened.

"We certainly have those, but they are quite costly, and require a hefty amount of paperwork" Eyeing Harry suspiciously, implicitly asking him for his reasons, the Goblins did not trust other creatures, wizards even less.

"I mean no threat" Harry started with a direct approach, then thought why not indulge in one of the only places he could use his intellect "I saw it in the pages of the Prophet, even after what happened I am a friend of Gringotts and would like to work with you, like my parents and grandparents did, to make both our golds flow". Harry sent his own message 'you promised me help after messing up big time, buddy you've been account manager for ages, do what I need or a change can certainly be arranged'

Grognok blinked a couple of times, he was getting turned on by the nature of this conversation, if he was being completely honest to himself. This was every goblin's might and pride, arguing and negotiating deals with their clients to maximize both their profits (often their own). And he hadn't been in such a barter since Fleamont Potter had died of dragon pox. His son James Potter was a noble man, bless him, but not interested in the least in the intricacies of Wizarding banking. He barely made contact, and routinely came for checkouts and deposits.

"Alright, what are your terms?"

"I would like the charmed portkey immediately, I am prepared to pay the price and will go through the paperwork in our next"

"This is large leap Mr. Potter"

"I want to reawaken the dead Potters account. This will only be possible if I am able to make it back, undetected by my various guard dogs"

"Surely, you don't mean Dumbledore?" gasped Grognak

Harry smiled "I need a way to pass through wizarding London undetected" he emphasized. The glow in Grognak's eyes only increased, he gave a devious smile of his own.

The attendant came back and Grognok instructed him to take Harry's blood as he left to retrieve portkey. Whilst there was some paperwork involved before a purchase could be validated, Harry knew Goblin bankers, especially those as old and Grognok, could access them easily. The item was very new, hence strict monitors; like with every other Goblin-made object was not yet implemented. In fact they would never apply to his portkey or the other 2 purchased, as they were sold before the ministry would ban the charmed ring. There was no logical reason, it was solely on the basis of the word 'goblin' preceding 'invention'. The wizarding stereotype was that Goblins were greedy, gold sucking creatures. It was not entirely inaccurate, but goblins were very talented and shunning their spectacular inventions was a horrible way to pacify their communities.

It is why goblins often acted so 'nastily'. So evidently the Goblins did not declare their 2 -now 3- purchases before receiving the Ministry's approval. But they would stop further production under the watchful eye of the Ministry. For a mini second Harry wondered if the goblins would declare his portkey, but then concluded no, as they would have to flag the other two, and it would cause a huge mayhem. Plus Harry would metaphorically be "in bed" with the goblins, account and money wise.

Grognok returned just in enough time to explain all the functions, hand the accounts dating from 5 years before his birth, as per customs, and asked his preferred mode of communication.

"Through the ring" harry said, pointing towards the portkey,

"Mr. Potter the portkey is a transportation device" Grognak stated plainly,

Harry bit his tongue for the classic slip-up. Portkey communications were the latest form of Wizarding communication in his own time, designed by two elder muggle-born Ravenclaw students.

"My apologies, mere wishful thinking" he said smiling sheepishly, "Could we use muggle communication, like a letter through muggle post? Or perhaps even the telephone, my caretakers home number is most likely not on your records" He took a piece of parchment and write down the number. This was another attempt to 'steer' Grognak and goblins towards a method of communication which had no chance of being intercepted by the Ministry. Anti-apparating. anti-portkey charms (apart from the resistance on his portkey ring) and tracking spells on letters created a risk in the communication of sensitive data, wizards too had markets and shares. Harry could not wait till the day Gringotts discovered Skype, the revolutionary blue S would increase the wealth of several wizarding communities.

Grognok did look slightly intrigued, but was too proud to ask the young child how the unfamiliar muggle system worked. He responded nonchalantly "A letter by muggle post is no difficulty."

"Thank-you master Grognak, I would love the Floo, unfortunately my house is not connected, and Hagrid told me magical transportation can be monitored" He purposely insisted on secrecy, not just to win Grognak's trust, because he actually meant it. As Teddy's godfather and magical guardian he knew just how much tracking was done. The wizarding community was small, so they emphasised children protection. Everytime Teddy entered Diagon Alley, or withdrew money (with Andromeda most likely), Harry received a letter. He imagined there was a form of choices Remus must have filled out for Harry, he was after all a little busy hunting unknown objects, in unknown places, as the most powerful wizard and band of stupid followers chased him. He grimaced at Dumbledore's follies and knew he must have chosen all of the monitoring options, so Harry had to remain under his radar. At least the portkey would not alert him as he was basically apparating inside Gringotts, not 'entering' the alley through the Brick wall.

"Yes, until next time Mr. Potter" the goblin was very happy, he had an interested account holder who wanted to actively take care of his accounts, he was impatient to see the result of the test.

"This is a truly beautiful stone wall, would you mind if I kept this small piece that fell here?" the goblins both laughed, Harry Potter, in their eyes was a child after all. Harry though, had other plans,

"Of-course" After securing the documents in the light-weight charmed money bag, Harry picked up the roundest, glittery stone. Hoped he had recovered enough energy to use some wandless magic. As soon as Hagrid appeared Harry realized it was futile, Hagrid's expression of anger and shock blatantly revealed that the stone was not longer in the vault. Harry reciprocated the frown, gaining his memories had already changed the course of events in this timeline, Quirinus Quirrell and the half-alive soul of Voldemort possessed the Philosopher's Stone.


	3. One Down Six To Go

Summary : Harry wakes up in Gringotts after acquiring his memories, and sees further proof that Dumbledore is quite manipulative. He arranges a discreet meeting with Grognak his account manager, and acquires (well bargains) a goblin made infinitely usable portkey ring that transports him inside Gringotts.

* * *

Harry was frustrated. Yes He was the Boy-who-lived, twice, Yes he had invented a machine to possibly alter events in history completely _yet,_ he was a boy. A prepubescent boy with the mind of a full grown man. His body was not ready for all the things he longed to do, namely hot sex, but he couldn't even _polish his own wand_. He wished he had chosen a later stage to come back, but knew why his elder self had chosen this time, he had the chance to forge new relations he hadn't rejected the last time, and plan accordingly.

Living with the Dursleys did not relieve any of his tension. He found Petunia's tight little arse appealing when she had bend over the stove during dinner last night. He had roughly washed his face and slapped his cheeks for even thinking in that direction. Now that was a memory he would like to get rid of.

Speaking of, the Dursley's had done a complete 360° in their attitude towards him. It was still cold, but now more fearful, Harry found he cared little. He had made it clear he was powerful and would not hesitate to use magic. He body was weak, but he knew enough about magic to direct an effective curse or make a show without exerting himself too much. His dinner portions were almost as large as Dudley's, why this was his prime age to gain the extra height /curb the stunting. He found the master bedroom more to his liking, and as the Dursley's could not fit in the cupboard, much to his dismay, they rotated mattress' in Dudley's room. He found Dumbledore's letter, the meddling coot had placed a strong compulsion charm to enforce his care-taking, no wonder he was never given up to an orphanage or adoption. A surge of anger burst through him, this man had made his life pure hell. He also found papers of a muggle trust fund set by Lily, which he would receive at age 18, but somehow never reached him in his previous life. The Durely's would pay, he would take half of Vernon's salary for the next 4 years -roughly the time he had begun to show accidental magic and became a domestic servant- Some might think it was harsh, but as a second hand car seller, his base salary was minimal and worked more on tips, so he figured the Dursley's would be alright. Harry ensured Vernon's boss signed the instructions for Vernon's salary cut when he came for dinner, and emancipated himself from the Dursleys with the boss as witness.

Through the magical portkey, he visited Diagon Alley several times. He had bought several items : his own story books, for sueing or profit purposes he hadn't decided yet, potions : polyjuice, nutrition, hair control, wizarding outfits for all occasions. He found muggle conversions from half of Vernon's salary and his muggle trust-fund more than satisfactory. He blend in the crowd easily as the lack of magical monitoring meant Harry could use wandless charms to change distinctive details such as hair colour or eye colour.

A week later, Harry left Gringotts following his meeting with Grognak, after having ensured 'maintenance costs' were purely to various charities his grandfather had selected and 'fixed deposits' were _owner revenue_ from inventing Skel-e-grow, magical hair growing & fixing and shares from Daily Prophet. The other transactions were by his parents, barely over 2 or 3 a year until Harry's first birthday. He often thought of poor Sirius withering in Azkaban and wished he could quicken his pace. But under Dumbledore's careful watch, absence of wand, and more importantly limited stamina and power, there was not much he could do that he was already doing. And then there was the issue of Voldemort having the stone, would he even go to Hogwarts? Would he resurrect himself earlier? Harry decided to focus on more imminent issues, Dumbledore and the sex. He wasn't sure what was more important at this point.

In the meeting, he had thoroughly argued with Grognak, regarding his maturity status. Having defeated a dark Wizard in Clause 13 of Gringotts Ruling declared him as an adult. The others were gaining magical maturity at age 17, being betrothed or occupying a seat on Wizengamot. Grognak finally agreed but specified his various guardians would receive notifications signalling the change, and full access to the vaults he had inherited : Potter and Peverell (as Harry expected). Cursing under his breath, Harry then decreed to get himself emancipated from the tight clutches of Dumbledore, he was already free of the Dursleys, so could be legally an adult in both muggle and magical worlds. He formulated a complicated and multistep plan, in which he would require legal workers and the head of magical law enforcement, his lovely Aunt Bones.

Atleast he acquired the address of the Potter Household, even though he had previously lived there, the name was under a Fidelius charm which only a handful of people had access to. As soon as he read the address, memories of the lovely residence flashed in his brain, and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. Harry decided to visit his home at once. He only made a quick visit to Knockturn alley, disguising himself as elder, and with brown hair, to buy magically binding paper. The same kind they had used in Dumbledore's Army.

* * *

All his auror training and years of knowledge could not prepare him for an encounter with the distressed Potter house elf. Her name was Teeny, she seemed young and strong (the last 10 years of limited housework had given her a fresh look that other house elves lacked) and she was still crying, of joy -it seemed- half an hour after Harry had walked in. First she was crying for not recognizing her master and telling him to leave, then of joy that the master had returned, then again tears for not recognizing him. Harry sighed, smiling ever so slightly, his last encounter with Teeny was the same. He guessed not all things were interchangeable.

He admired the Potter Manor and was glad it was the same from last time. It was not a large castle like Grimmauld Place, or Malfoy Manor. There was a large first floor, and about double the area of grassland outside, Potter men and women did have a tendency to love quidditch. There were beautiful rows of flowers spanning from the entrance to the front gate. It looked modern, it was flat roofed, and had 2 floors, the bottom lived in by Charlus and Dorea and the top by Lily and James, evident by presence of muggle appliances. Teeny had kept the place remarkably well, she too, knew Harry was alive and would return eventually. The Potters had their own family tree, unlike the the one in Grimmauld Place, this was in the form of stones around the dining hall with a picture of each Potter. There was a faint green glow behind those alive, and red for the deceased. Famished from his long shopping trip, he asked Teeny to make his favorite balti bowl with spiced pumpkin juice, as he took a quick nap. During the meal he asked Teeny to join him on the table.

"But Master, how can-" Teeny began. Harry cut her.

"Yes, I would like to ask you questions and would prefer if I did not have to turn around each time you answered, alright?" Harry had very soon learned the best way to deal with House elves. They were bought up, severely indoctrinated that they were beneath their masters. And must always follow orders, to always insubordinate. They did not know of their rights. If they wanted they could easily overthrow Wizards, they definitely had more power than them, for one they could apparate in and out of Hogwarts, one of the 'apparently' most secure places. In some ways, Harry understood (never approved) they were treated like dirt so that they would never know, question, or rise against Wizards. Their only motive in life was fulfilling their masters and owners wishes. Harry had tried, initially for Hermione's sake, to give Teeny money, and days off. She only looked horrified and begged Harry to forgive her for whatever mistake she made. So instead he resolved in giving them what they deserved (their rights), in a way that would make Teeny feel as if she was serving him.

"You must also eat, I do not wish to throw this food away."

"Yes Master" she nodded understandingly. Harry often said this to get Teeny to eat the delicious meals she cooked for him and Ginny, whenever they were both there.

And so he began asking her questions, incase there was something he missed from last time.

"The day group of bad people attacked I was so scared I hid in Master Charlus underground chamber. Then Master James and Mistress Lily decided to leave Potter Manor, it was not safe. Teeny-urh-I begged to come, but they said me to stay" the little elf quivered, on the verge of tears "then the bad people killed them there, and Teeny had no one to work for"

Harry coughed, "A chamber? I thought grandfather Charlus were buried there?"

"Yes Master Charlus did many experiments there. It was where Master invented the Skele-e-grow potion! His last wish was to lay there, so he was buried in that chamber. I cleans it everyday! Not one speck of dust"

"That is very good Teeny, can you show me this chamber?" How had Harry missed this, the last time. He recalled Teeny mentioning it, but he was so distraught after the war, any mention of death made him turn the other way. Plus he was sparsely at home, spending most his time at Gringotts building the vault. Or auror training earlier.

For the first time in his new time, Harry found himself speechless. This room was that of an inventor. There were notes sprawled all around the room. Two cauldrons lay in the center, with a blackboard behind them for noting observations, although the potions had gone bad a long time ago. But the most remarkable were the numerous cupboards on the walls. One contained books and notes, and it seemed like it was not enough to contain them. Another held ingredients for potions. A third one contained ready-made potions, but the last one struck Harry, it was a fume cupboard. It stood out from the rest in its bright white paint, it looked newly furbished. His grandfather probably used it for potions that had a risk of spilling and spreading harmful ingredients, or that could explode , the cupboard could contain and destroy any kind of toxic materials_._ Harry himself had bought one for the vault from a seller in America, it was very costly. He marvelled at the cupboard, it looked like Charlus had created it on his own. As he inspected it, Harry could not believe his eyes, it was also fiendfyre resistant. Harry was excited after a long time, he decided to test the fume cupboard.

"Teeny this is amazing! I would like to give you a reward."

"Thank-you Master!" A reward in elf-language meant more work, so Harry carefully chose his next wordings.

"I want you to bring other houselevs who have no masters to serve, and sulk in their house with no work. Do you any such elf?"

"Er well, Master there is Kreature...but he is the houself of...of the Black family" Teeny stuttered.

"That is alright, I know Sirius and my father James were close friends, I would like to continue that relation." Teeny smiled, at the prospect of meeting another elf and doing more work, she vanished and returned almost immediately, with an angry Kreature by her side.

"Why did you bring me here?! What do you want, you foul little half-blood?" Kreature mouthed. Teeny gasped.

"Kreature, I am Harry Potter, and I would like to help complete Regulus Black's work"

"You-you mean...What do you know about Master Regulus?"

"I swear I only mean to help accomplish his mission. Voldemort killed my parents, just like he killed your master Regulus, have you the locket?"

"Yes"

"Can you bring it?" Kreature looked unsure "I may have found a means to destroy it" Harry continued, Kreatures eyes widened, he nodded and returned with the locket.

In his absence, Harry took the closest wand he could find, his grandfathers, and found he could perform spells. The tuning was nothing like his own wand, but it was functionable. Harry asked Kreature to place the locket in the middle of the fume cupboard and close the glass door securely. There was a small sized hole in the center of the glass door. It could be magically enlarged to the allow a large hand to pour ingredients, or it could be as small as the diameter of a wand. Harry carefully placed Charlus' wand in the hole reduced the diameter so not a single millimeter of space remained, and shot a narrow beam of fiendfyre. A dark green mist, the soul of Voldemort erupted and tapped relentlessly on the glass of the cupboard.

The ferocity startled the elves, as the beam of fire spread throughout the cupboard. Even though he knew the cupboard was resistant, Harry couldn't help step back as the fire engulfed Voldemort's soul. Soon the locket burned away leaving no trace, and the fire, having nothing else to consume started edging towards the of the cupboard. Were it a regular material, it would have spread and covered the entire house in a matter of seconds. As the cupboard was protected, the flames seethed on the walls as if water on regular fires and the flames slowly receded until they died completely.

Harry waited an extra minute to ensure no little flame remained, and opened the cupboard, all that remained were ashes. Teeny marvelled at the demonstration, seeing one after a long time, but not quite understanding what she saw. It was Kreature's reaction that was worth noting. He immediately fell on his knees, trembling, sobbing, crying.

"Kreature cannot believe...huhuhu...thank-you so...huhuh...you are a great ma...mast...uhhhhuh...Kreature will serve you!"

Harry petted Kreature, and once he has stopped crying, sadly another half an hour later (which Harry figured was justified) decided to tell both elves about the horcruxes. He knew Teeny was his own house-elf and Kreature has sworn himself to him, yet still made both sign on the magically binding paper. This prevented them for revealing any of their interactions, even the mere acknowledgement that they had seen Harry Potter. Harry would be nothing if not careful in this second chance. He charged Kreature with acquiring the diary from Malfoy Manor and the cup from the Lestrange vault. Teeny in turn would monitor Draco, Arthur Weasley, Amelia Bones and Hermione, all to set an 'impromptu' first meeting whenever they would visit Diagon Alley.


	4. Molly Bonding

A/N I'm so sorry. The chapter HAS been been ready for weeks, but I think I've been subconsciously delaying it, guess I'm just anxious for your reaction...

To answer your questions

1) About destroying the horcruxes : I seriously considered not destroying them, but firstly, how do you _KILL_ an inanimate object? There's got to be some reason they destroyed all the horcruxes in the film. Yes, the objects could be useful, but this Harry would prefer no-one realizes Voldie is still alive

2) About the souls : I'm not going to be one to distinguish between soul and brain, but scientifically speaking the amygdala in our brain is responsible for our emotions. Plus Harry sends _ALL _his memories, like everything he lived through just incase he would need it later (you'll see :)

So _Voila, _hope that helps a bit. Anyways, appreciate your comments! xx

* * *

"Master, Weasley is in Diagon Alley. He said he was going to Gringotts." Whilst Kreature and Teeny had been immensely helpful, they could not apparate into Wizarding homes as easily as their presence would signify owners, especially if they had wards.

Harry quickly got out of bed and smiled at his body; the daily nutrient potions and the daily running had already begun showing an effect, he could see a slight V shape forming on his lower abs. He had also grown a centimetre taller, a feat which could otherwise take months. Harry spent all time that he was not physically training eating Teeny's delicious cooked meals and mainly, discovering the treasure his grandfather had left him.

So Arthur was the first victim. He didn't have much to do, just take Peter. Harry quickly apparated into Gringotts through his portkey, and scanned the crowd for the distinctive red hair. Cursing himself for having missed him, he waiting a long time, his patience wearing thin. Harry almost started heading back, until he saw him; Arthur Weasley, father of 7, walk out of his vault. His expression was grim, the bag in his hand seemed sparsely full, their vault was almost always empty. Their gold was about the same as Harry's bronze knuts. He supposed he could put in a few coins for the twins.

He approached Arthur from behind and put a strong compulsion charm on him. Instead of walking towards the brick wall to dissaperate Arthur walked over to Knockturn alley, once he reached a dark corner, with Harry closely behind. Teeny gave him a strong concussion, Harry added a strong stunner, and fed him a 12 hours sleep potion just incase. They had considered leaving Arthur in Potter manor, it would involve less risk, but then Harry had remembered the darned clock at the burrow signalling the entire families movements. His expression soured, just how many instruments did Molly have, to monitor her family, him?

A small stream of smoke escaped the unusually quiet household of Burrow. Harry apparated just outside when a large clock in the center piece, with finger containing Arthur Weasley's image moved to home.

"Arthur! Is that you? Where are you?" Not a second later he heard Molly screechy voice

"Yeah coming!" he spoke as heavily as he could, as an 11 year old, was unfortunetly very high pitched.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Harry groaned, how did Arthur put up with her? With her bossy nature, always suspecting the worst. Couldn't she leave him alone? Quickly he pulled some hair from Arthurs slightly receding hairline, mixed it in the polyjuice and gulped it down. He transformed into the middle aged man just as Molly entered the garage.

"Sorry honey, I just had to check on the car, you kn-" She smiled brightly upon seeing her husband, or at least she thought he was,

"Now none of that honey, you promised tonight it would be just us" she smiled, what he guessed was seductive.

Harry gulped, he was not sure he wanted to know what that meant. How could the Weasleys even engage in sex, with 7 children at home? "What about the kids?"

"I told you, they went with Xeno, hunting on horn of 'corn snack"

"And they agreed?"

"It was that or laundry and dishes". He looked skeptical "until school started". Harry chuckled, knowing full well the Weasley kids hated household chores more than anything. She had a devious smile, moms shouldn't look so devious by forcing their children on a hike. She held his arm, softly but firmly, and lead him to the kitchen table. Served him dinner and sat in front of him, and began meaningless talk about her day.

Harry pretended to seem interested and answer like Arthur would. With "oh really?" and the typical "what happened after?" until she hit him with the "and aah poor Harry still hasn't gone back to Diagon Alley" he grew completely still, heart pounding.

"Ever since the Gringotts accident...hmm must have scared the little boy." He grew irritated as being referred to as poor and little, but tried to keep up the un-interested facade "oh yes, something happened with the vault right?"

"Exactly, Dumbledore immediately flood me. I mean if we had taken care of Harry, like we were meant to, none of it would have happened. But Dumbledore thought it may be to conspicuous, he said our meeting should be natural, and Kings Cross, the first day would be perfect. Anyhow, the boy is scared, so as soon as he passes the bricks barrier through Leaky Cauldron Dumbledore will get a message and then we are to go. I'm thinking to take Ronald...or would the twins be better, they will definitely make some joke...hopefully the boy doesn't mind a few jokes …" And Molly went on fantasizing about the first meeting with Harry Potter.

Harry thought back to his first meeting with her, and thought she seemed completely normal, a bit overbearing yes, but a great mother to her kids. And that was when it hit him. She was supposed to give that motherly vibe that would usher a similar feel to be desired, and then it would make him more likely to trust a boy who grew up in such a large and loving family. These were basic psychological manoeuvres. He fought hard not to create some unnatural response, like slapping her across the face.

"Molly" he said softly, she did not hear him "Molly", he said a bit louder, grabbing her forearm. She came out of her daze and then he asked her "Have you told the kids?"

"No..well only a bit to Ron. I'm sorry I know you said not too, but come on, he is not the smartest kid, he needs to be in with Harry" His knuckles folded unintentionally, but he kept his voice normal, he was surprised by how he managed the anger.

"I get it honey, but no more. If he, by mistake, lets it on, then Harry would forever hate him." She agreed with him "That would be terrible. I promise..unless, it's absolutely necessary". Harry shook his head, Molly only listened to herself, and Dumbledore occasionally, who was he?

He smiled tightly, her knee rub was getting him all sorts of responses, it had been nearly 2 weeks now. He asked the most burning question "Speaking of Ron, has he taken that stupid rat?"

Molly laughed, and said "Accio Scabbers" a fat, old rat with one distinct paw missing appeared in front of Harry. "Weasley men, and their obsession with rats, I'm surprised Percy gave him to Ron" Pettigrew landed on the table and Molly began softly petting him, Harry too, sunk his fingers in his skin, closing in on his neck.

"What have you bought him today?".

"Reynolds gave me this cage" he said, referring to an actual ministry worker in muggle artefacts, whilst pulling out the cage, and trapping Pettigrew in it. This was bought very expensively in Knockturn Alley, it held anti-animagus charms, and the bars were lined with mini daggers, not sharp enough to kill, but would inflict permanent damage. It looked like Pettigrew realized and began squealing. "See, he loves it! Now Ronniekins won't lose him at Hogwarts".

Molly approached him across the table. Too focused on Pettigrew, Harry didn't realize until her large breasts lay on the table, on either side of the cage. As soon as he looked up, Molly attacked his lips. Too shocked he didn't respond, she backed heaving.

Here was one of Harry's worst enemies, the kind that appeared friendly, then stabbed you in the back. Yet testosterone was making him turned on at the sight of her largely endowed breasts. He felt his pants becoming tight. He at once decided what he would do at once.

A shag would not change his opinion of her, and would give him the release he was restraining for the last 2 weeks. As an 11 year old boy, he had yet to go through puberty, so could not even use his own imagination to cum. He smiled deviously, put his hands on her large boob, squeezing, his hand travelled till the underside and pushed it out of her shirt. Molly did not expect such rapid action, she gasped "Arthur, not here, let's go to the bedroom". Harry nodded.

He walked alongside, caressing her protruding boob, he couldn't help think of all he would with it. Molly was happy enough, she couldn't remember the last time they had slept together, her husband was often out late with his work, and the children were always home. She didn't enjoy sex when the kids were home, a part of her was always worried and sex for her was the ultimate slow and romantic activity a husband and wife perform to declare their love. She had no idea how wrong she was.

As they reached the bedroom, Molly once again approached his lips, he shook his head slightly, and pushed her down, until she was on her knees. She looked at him questioningly. He bit back a curse, she was probably used to being in charge. He said softly "Molly, let's try something different, please?" She hesitantly agreed. "Alright you know what to do" she began unzipping his trousers, then boxers. Little Arthur stood erect. "Arthur, you're acting quite stran…" "Shh, how about I talk, you listen?" Before she could respond he pushed his head into her mouth. A familiar sense of pleasure shot through him, added with the unusualness of the situation only turned him on more, he supposed it resembled one of those wild fantasies many people had, at night, but would deny them the next morning. Her warm mouth engulfed him, and as he began undressing he took the last swig of the polyjuice potion. This should last him 2 hours. He grinned at all the fantasies he could cover by then.

10 minutes later and she had not made much progress, he assumed they did not engage in fellatio often. Harry decided to help her. He held her by the back of her head and pushed more of Arthur in her. Finally the sweet feeling of tightness engulfed his dick as he reached the level of her throat. It was sweet bliss, less for Molly, as she could not breathe, her face turned the same colour as her hair and she began coughing, the vibrations only increased Harry's arousal. But he realized she couldn't breathe, so let go his grip, she immediately released him, coughing loudly. The cool air that hit him was unpleasant. Before she could protest, he put himself back inside and walked towards the bed. Molly had to endure the humiliation of crawling with his dick in her mouth. "Molly dear, I need to cum, 'mmm sorry in advance" As he contained a moan and began vigorous deep throating. He could see she was not enjoying it, her eyes were watering, normally he would have tried to make it enjoyable for both parties. Oddly enough, her discomfort heightened his pleasure, so he pretended he didn't notice and continued at a steady pace, putting himself in her throat, until she would cough, pulling back just enough for her to catch a breath and then back in. Soon he felt the pressure building, he was very close. He went down further than he had previously and let go. The relief was so great he couldn't help fall on the bed. Unfortunately it meant most it landed on Molly's face. She seemed quite angered at this distant and forceful treatment, he couldn't help admire his accomplishment : He had spewed on the face of his girlfriends mother after she had given him a first class blowjob.

"That, that was amazing" he whispered, "I'm glad one of us liked it" her voice was cracky, Merlin was she crying? Harry had no clue what to do "Molly, I thought you wanted to try something new?" He threw wildly, hoping she had indeed said something similar. Her lack of response proved it, "Alright, let's try something else. Why don't you undress honey?". She began undressing, confused with everything that had just happened. Harry judged he only had one more shot at a release, Molly would not agree a third time.

He scanned her body, she was the plumpest woman he had ever seen. Of-course that did have its perks, with her large boobs, the jiggled at the slightest movement, and that ass, it stretched miles. He chose boobs. Lowered her on bed, tied hands above. sucked on a nipple as the hand played with the other. hands travelled to 'vg' she was aroused. And positioned himself above the entry and bolted upwards in one fast motion. Molly grasped, Harry groaned.

He wasn't sure what to expect, thinking after 7 births she was bound to be loose. Biologically woman's vagina contracts again so he did not know how wrong he was. He was happy, for the tightness and warmth shot immense pleasure up his body. He couldn't say the same for Molly, the roughness didn't appeal to her. Again he feigned ignorance and continued his harsh thrusts. A few later he got the devious idea and bit onto her nipple. Molly actually shrieked, the noise would have surely lead to all Weasley kids in the house, luckily they were out. He moved onto the other, repeated the same whilst pinching the other one. Molly's screams were so loud her voice cracked. Her cries were deafening, he reached for her underwear and put in her mouth. Feeling satisfied with the breasts, he decided to focus on the ass.

Using Arthurs strong body to turn her around, pushed her knees upwards, and immediately cast sticky charm on them and her hands. This was perfect, he now had a view of her hanging breasts, and the soft ass. Her glistening hole below just begging to be entered, so he complied. This time he slapped her ass, the shake and red mark were sights of beauty. Each pump was followed by a tight slap. He judged she would definitely have trouble sitting for the next few days. Just before he finished he pulled out and came on her, he did not want an 8th Weasley on his hands. Molly looked weak and tired, he had defeated her in one sexual encounter. Harry marvelled at his power, he did not consider himself to be so powerful. Rejoiced at the thought. This was clearly a woman who was used to getting her way, she knew Dumbledore's plan from the start, yet would rather send an untrained Harry out to fight with Voldemort. Refuse to let him in on order meetings and made him scrub floors, clean closets. There he showed her. Of course she wouldn't know, but if it would change her demeanour, just make her feel pain for the next week, was enough for Harry, plus he had captured Pettigrew. This evening was nothing if not a success. With his grandfathers wand he cast a strong confoundus on her, levitated an unconscious Arthur from the garage, injected a white tear with memories of the dinner and the fellatio into his eye, removed his clothes and laid them both on the bed. They would wake up and have vague memories of a crazed sex night.


	5. Auntie is that you?

A/N : Longest chapter yet, enjoy :)

* * *

Harry left the Burrow, outside their warded area and apparated back to the Potter Manor. He saw Teeny cleaning, gave her a thumbs up for the successful mission, handed her Pettigrew in the cage, took out a scissors and cut his tail that was protruding from the cage. This caused him to wake up and squeal some more, except this time there was actual blood loss. This was the same as breaking his tailbone, it would cause inflammation and pain, but not severe enough to Harry's satisfaction. So he shortened the dimensions of the magically enchanted cage, so that the edges would always poke into his skin. He would not be surprised if he found patches of dried blood along his fur the next morning. Reminding Teeny the next target was Amelia, he headed to his bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Harry's mood once again became gloomy. His appetite wasn't being satisfied, his previous encounter only fuelled his drive.

He had resorted to use polyjuice into that one brothel by Knockturn. Little did he know how stringent their checking was. Hospital records, and physical measurements he could endure and fake. But when he realized how extensive the physical check was he realized he couldn't proceed. Not only would they check him for all magic, but his last sexual partner, and a hefty record on his previous sexual activity. He was doomed, with a gloomy face he turned to exit. When a werewolf at one of the counters chuckled.

"Too much checking for you, eh?"

Harry just squinted his eyes, lips narrow, a slight frown forming on his face.

"Don't worry, we all want a private life, it is extensive, but it's only for security, they can't have their girls, and boys for that matter get something, you know?"

Harry snorted "Yeah so just check me for diseases why all of my partners?"

The werewolf chuckled slightly once again, Harry getting more and more annoyed by his overly chill attitude, but nonetheless waited for him to respond.

"All shops here have to report to the ministry, so really only fools frequent this place, it's not that expensive either, you see"

His eyebrow raised, the smidgens of smirk forming on his face. "Ahh so where would the wise few of us go?"

"I am afraid I can't divulge in any sort of information that may damage our business" he pointed around to the rather busy place. Harry rolled his eyes internally, he took out the sack of emergency galleons he carried, they contained around 20.

"How about now?"

"Look kid…"

Harry quickly looked down, and sure enough the polyjuice was wearing off, he needed to get out of there fast, he looked back and let the wolf continue…

"So just three down Leaky, but -now he whispered- in the muggle part" This time Harry actually rolled his eyes. How scared was the magical community? Scared by muggles, scared of ten death eaters when they themselves were hundreds, scared of saying one _bloody _name.

"Thanks, use wisely"

"Oh I will" said the werewolf almost hungrily. And a slight pang hit Harry. All magical creatures-apart from goblins- were unfortunate, can't frequent school, can't get well paying jobs. How were they to break out of their poverty cycle?

He decided to visit this brothel, he didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

Harry awoke with a smile, that girl, _Rose_, was something else. Having only Ginny, and he cringed, Molly, to compare to, he didn't realize how many other options he was missing. She expanded his sexual knowledge. She had a whole book, Kama sutra, and he could just choose the ones he wanted, The seashell, butter turner, wheelbarrow, his dick twitched just thinking about them. The rate was almost triple of the one in Knockturn, yet he would have gladly paid 10 times. It wasn't just sex, it was a full blown educational experience. He smirked at his own joke, full blown indeed, Harry would _definitely_ be visiting her soon.

Getting out of his bed, his smile turned into a large frown. It had been two days since the Burrow, a _Sunday_ and Ms. Bones had yet to enter Diagon Alley. If she didn't come by the end of the day, he would have to visit her office. There was only so much torture he could make Pettigrew endure. Speaking of, that little rat had been assigned all household chores. He was being rather unproductive in that cage. So with large chains in his hands, compulsion charms on him, he received the same treatment the slaves who built the Giza got. Atleast they got bread at the end of the day, Pettigrew would get some muddy water if the chores were to Teeny's satisfaction, and she was no easy judge.

* * *

Harry was in the middle of breakfast when he heard a loud creak. Kreacher just apparated, his smile a big give away, and without Kreacher actually speaking Harry touched his ring and apparated inside Gringotts once again.

The day was warm so he had opted for knee length shorts and a cotton shirt. The bank was empty, seeing as it was a Sunday, but Harry would have recognized her anyway. Amelia Bones, head DMLE, somewhat friend of his parents, and definitely key in helping him receive his magical emancipation. Her shoulders straight, head held high, she exhumed volumes of confidence Harry could only wish he had. He approached her and said in his high pitched voice "Ms. Bones?"

Not recognising him, she smiled and answered politely "Yes".

"Well, my name is Harry Potter, I was wondering if you could help me. Hagrid said you were a friend, I'm new to all this magic, as I have lived with muggle relatives, and they told me my parents died in a car crash?" He said all very fast.

"Wait, wait, you must slow down. Firstly, Hello Harry, I was a friend of your parents". Hagrid? Muggles relatives? Car crash? She was not sure what confused her more, likely the car, as a pureblood witch she was unaware of such muggle inventions, she continued with an uncertain smile, "Perhaps we ought to sit down and talk?"

Harry nodding vigorously like the excited pre-teen he was and followed her outside Gringotts. He fought hard to contain his internal smirk, he had intrigued one of the busiest women of Magical Britain to 'sit down and talk'.

The weather was pleasant, so they sat outside of Fortescue Ice-cream Parlour. "May I buy you an ice-cream? Florean is the best".

Harry found himself nodding eagerly once again "Yes please".

As their ice creams were served, Harry began his tale, half would true, the other; alternative facts. From being carried on motorbike, dropped off at the Dursleys, their insistence on 'removing the freakishness out of him', his parents being drunkards, he had just started talking about Hagrid's visit when he felt someone looking at them. Instinctively he looked around, much of the street was empty, what with this ungodly morning hour, it was barely 7. A figure emerging from Knockturn alley kept his gaze on them. Harry did not wish to be revealed to the magical community just yet. Just as he was about to propose a more concealed, preferably indoor location. Amelia received a patronus from the Ministry. Head and Leaders of divisions often communicated in code, Harry didn't understand a word and began worrying whether the subject matter was him. His tension grew, what could have come up on the ministry's radar? He had kept all his activities highly discrete.

"So sorry Harry, some emergency work has come up"

"Ohh, is it about me?" He mentally slapped himself. Why would he say that? Ms. Bones just laughed.

"Of course Harry...I have an idea, why don't you come over to my house? I have to pass by there anyway to pick up my files...you could meet Susan, then continue your fascinating story once I return" He groaned internally, he would have to spend anywhere from 2 hours to the whole day with a child. He seriously considered declining, but there was no better opportunity to get Amelia's help and the 3rd September was awfully near. In her opinion she was only helping Harry, she wanted to show him a loving and magical home, and feed him something, the boy seemed quite thin.

Putting on a false glee, he replied "Really, would that be amazing! My relatives won't mind either". He hoped it was not excessive.

"Wonderful, Harry hold on my arm, I will apparate the both of us"

They landed in the living room of Amelia's house. It was nicely furnished with warm brown furniture, the couches were spacious and looked very comfortable. It emanated a simple yet elegant feel. She lead him to the dining table as she called for Susan.

"Auntie you're back! We've planned our whole day" squealed Susan. Harry did not remember her much, but she was truly a pretty girl. A mane of bright red hair descended till below her shoulders, she had warm brown eyes and a cute little nose. Something about her entranced Harry. He supposed it was the red hair, he did seem to have a thing for _gingers_. Another girl beside her squealed as well.

"Yes Ms. Bones! First we'll go to Hogs-!" Harry did not recognise her immediately, but then placed her as Hannah Abbott, the best friend of Susan, who else would she have a sleepover with?

"Unfortunately, I've been called at work", used to her Aunt often leaving for work, Susan quickly replied "Its alright Auntie, at least I have Hannah, we'll go to the pool!"

"Lovely idea Suze, although I did bring someone, girls, meet Harry" Harry swallowed, here goes an hour of squealing and shouting.

"Hi, I'm Harry" he said with a tight smile. To his astonishment, the girls politely saluted him back. His experience with teen girls was limited, he had two categories, there was the Hermione-kind and then there was Padma and Lavender-kind. He guessed they were what the rare 'normal' girls looked like, and he genuinely smiled, this would be an interesting stay. Amelia wished the girls goodbye, reassured Harry to 'feel at home', ask Susan, or the house elf anything he needed. He smiled back, thanking her and assuring her he would. The three sat on the table and began eating in silence. The girls kept looking at each other, and he guessed a silent conservation was in play. He always marvelled at this ingenious ability girls had to hold a conversation through facial expressions.

Eventually the silence got uncomfortable, so he said "Uhh, so are we going to the pool?"

Susan said dismissively "Maybe later" he must have looked confused so Hannah clarified,

"Well we barely know each other, so we were thinking we play Truth or Dare! Er...if thats ok with you?"

"Uhh"

Susan asked "Do you know it?"

"No…"

"Don't worry, it's simple, and we'll add the drink variant" Harry's interest piqued, "I'm in!" The girls both laughed. Whilst Hannah explained the rules, Susan head towards the kitchen and took out bottles of mustard, vinegar, eggs and several nasty ingredients he did not recognise.

"So it's simple really, but if you don't want to answer, or do the dare, then you can drink what Suze made!"

Harry laughed "But that's just cruel"

"It is just the opposite, think if we ask you an embarrassing question, you can opt out, without leaving the game!" replied Susan smoothly,

His eyebrow shot up "You're going to ask embarrassing questions?" taunting her.

"We'll see how nice I'm feeling" He laughed. How come he never talked to her properly last time? She had definitely gotten some of her Aunt's confidence, and Amelia's frequent absence also made her a notch rebellious. It was a perfect combination if you asked Harry. Susan called the houself, to remove the coffee table, bring cushions from her room and clear the dining table. They sat close to each other in a triangular shape, with their drinks in front of each other.

Harry asked "So we all answer the same question?"

Hannah started "No..", until Susan cut in "We could, it would save time"

"Alright, who starts?"

"Mi casa, Mi reglas. This has gotta be generic stuff like age, name, parents...how you would introduce yourself to a primary school teacher, you know? Ohh extra points for an inaction"

"There are points now?" Harry teased, "Shh, let Hannah start"

"Good Morning class, I'm Hannah Abbott, my mom was a Hufflepuff, she died in the war, I live with my dad, he's cool, but a muggle so I have to come to this one's house for things like Pumpkin juice and shopping in Diagon Alley. That's about it, ooh and I love swimming!"

Harry smiled, he got on his feet for the extra effect "Hello everyone, my name is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, live with my aunt Petunia Dursley, the sister of my mom. I like maths in school, not just because the teacher is pretty, but she is, I like running, and quidditch seems cool, although I've never done it"

"Wait, you're Harry Potter?" said Hannah "Wha-what", Harry raised an eyebrow, "Is she being sarcastic?"

Susan smiled "One can never know, God has given her many talents, comedy is just not one" patting Hannah's head, like one would do a small child. Harry burst out laughing. The girls soon followed.

"Alright, I am Susan Bones, my parents also died in the war, I live with my aunt" she said spreading her arms around "She is honestly the best, I mean she can be a bit strict, but she teaches me so much. I like watching duels and have won several, although I fear my opponent, Prick, our fierce houself let me win them all" finished in a loud whisper, barely containing her laugh.

The other two were soon laughing, Hannah at the sheer comedy of her friend, and Harry at the elf's name.

He tried to ask with the straightest face, "Why is he called Prick?"

"I don't know, I guess he's thin and prickly thats why"

They continued playing for a while, for '_Most embarrasing moment'_, Harry stated the roof incident, he did not want to reveal spurting on Ginny's face the first time she touched him. He asked '_What do you hate most and love most about your dad & Aunt' _purely to gain information on Amelia. Her response was basic about Amelia being busy, but immensely wise. He almost forgot he had to answer himself, and racked his brain trying to find a positive, after a couple minutes he wisely answered how the fact that they loved Dudley more than him was bad, for obvious neglect, but good, because Dudley was super fat. And followed by an exaggerated imitation of him. The girls were amused, but forced him to drink anyway. The taste was as bad as polyjuice potion, he made a show of his immense valliance, they called him a drama queen. Harry responded with tickles and set in motion a majestic tickle fight. After their guts hurt from laughing, they unanimously declared all as winners.

Harry then asked what 'dares' they could do, so they did a couple dares '_Do 10 push ups', 'Dance for a minute' _etc. The girls faired well, in fact it was him who was trembling after 7, but completed 10, albeit wobbly ones. He immediately drank as soon as the dancing came up, but eventually joined the jumping ruckus the girls called dance. The turn of events surprised him the most, this was possibly the most fun he had since he came back, although torturing Peter was a close second. This kind of relaxed social games were only ever done at Hogwarts, but always on the backdrop of some dangerous deathly event. First the first time, he genuinely felt 11, comfortable, free and happy.

* * *

Harry awoke, having no memory of how we fell asleep. His heartbeat faster at the unfamiliar environment he found himself him, he almost called for Teeny until he remembered this was Amelia Bones home. He let out a breath of relief and looked around for the two girls, they too fell asleep, but they were wise enough to opt for the sofas. He headed to the kitchen for some water when the Bones house elf appeared in front of him, pleading him not to enter, as he was a guest. Harry could not deal with a third emotional elf, especially as he was developing a migraine, so allowed Prick to serve him water and some cut fruit.

The lowering of inhibitions, the surge of energy, the sleeping desire and the migraine were all symptoms of some mild-altering substance, so he asked Prick what was in the breakfast. To his shock he learned the elf had indeed mixed a variant of opium, in the vanilla cupcakes as Mistress Bones preferred them that way. It was apparently sold in ingredient shops and frequently used in prestigious bakeries. It was called Papaver, taken from the original poppy flower. Harry decided that was his new favourite ingredient, and noted the name of the bakery.

Amelia came in for lunch only a while later. She sees the girls asleep, and approached Harry at the table and asks if he slept, he revealed he did.

"Alright let's head on outside and continue your story. Make most of the great weather."

Harry mentions entering gringotts, then slipping, getting a concussion. How concerned he is about his magical interactions and thus his doubts about the magical school.

"I know what you mean, having been to Hogwarts myself, I can't say the education was great. Half of yearmates either become Death Eaters, other half died. Horrible. But Susan insists she wants to go."

"Well I don't, but I fee-" taking a deep breath, hopefully she was not a large Dumbledore enthusiast, Harry continued "I'm afraid my magical guardian will force me"

Amelia made as if to cut, but Harry quickly continued "I spoke to my account manager, and he says my guardian will have a say in what I can and not do until I am 17. I don't even have access to the Potter vault, I want to buy things, apart from school equipment…"

"Guardians are under strict rules, they must see you..who is yours?" she asked curiously.

"Albus Dumbledore?", she repeats shocked. Harry's hope deflates, until she adds, "Well if anyone were to do it, it would be him" Albus was no doubt a capable & potent wizard, yet his often bending rules made Amelia's harder than it already was.

"So this is the letter he gave my aunt when he left me on the doorstep…" she gasped as she finished examining it and explained to Harry what he already knew.

"Has he visited you?"

"Well I think he is a great man, with so many responsibilities, but no, I have never seen him, I swear it" he replied confidently, eyes evenly on her. Harry continued steering the conversation to eventually ridding him of Dumbledore.

"Well, whilst the letter wouldn't be enough, we have the compulsion charm, so this should tip the scales in your favour. So you want to change your guardian? Who?"

"Well er...this may sound bizarre, but Teeny. She's urr- the Potter houself and has helped me immensely over the course of years. She fed me, healed my bruises when Uncle Vernon would hit me..."

"A house-elf is very unusual. Dumbledore will simply not accept."

"Well what if…" and they spent much of the afternoon carefully planning Harry's magical emancipation. Or Harry let her think so.

Once all was settled, Amelia let down her strict work persona to a more friendly and warm 'auntie' one, she asked "Harry did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes so much Ms. Bones, thank-you for letting me stay!" he responded, not even faking the eagerness anymore.

"Nonsense, please have at least dinner with us. Will the muggles mind? I can write to them…" at which Harry shook his head.

"Perfect." And Harry reciprocated her smile, this would indeed be a perfect Saturday.


	6. Draco & Neville & Hermione

A/N : 2 chapters in a day! O.O

At times the kids act overly mature or make jokes regular one's wouldn't, but I literally have no idea how 11 year-olds communicate, It's been a while, so I'm going to improvise. Some more fluff! _Read, Follow, Comment! _

* * *

**Monday Morning**

The plan basically involved ambushing Albus the day before Hogwarts started. Harry once again pondered, should he even go to Hogwarts? Educationally there was nothing he couldn't catch up, and he wasn't sure he was ready to officially enter the magical community yet. Harry was giddy, in less than a week he would be free, and hopefully Sirius too.

No sooner than a day since his visit at Susan's did he receive a letter, two seconds later he fell off his chair laughing, he just couldn't

_**Hi Harry, so yesterday way ok, well ok it was er-Hannah?**_ _Who are you kidding Suze it was bloody brilliant! __**Shh don't swear so loudly, Auntie hears I'll have to read some nasty book that I'd rather stuff up my**__-shh Susan, the bloody dicta quill is on, its recording everything you're saying! __**Merlin's underpants, what was I saying? **__His pushups were weak? __**No shut-up, ahh yes, **__so you agree? __**Kiss my ass. So Hannah and I do this thing every year before school. Where we do things we can't in school AHHH HANNAH! **__what?_ _**I DID NOT MEAN THAT LITERALLY! **__Stop fretting over it, unless it bothered you? __**Unbelievable. **__Is it raining in the sahara? __**ARRGRHH Harry come Friday ok? And no Hannah it does not rain there yet. **__HAHAHA __**what now? **__The pen ahaha is sti-AHHAAHAAA!_

Quite a while later Harry managed to calm down, send a reply and considered his next steps. He only had two more minor things to take care of, Draco and Hermione, including them in this _thing_ could be beneficial... Well perhaps Neville aswell. Wasn't he with Hannah in his own time. Harry grinned, this would be an interesting Friday night for sure. Draco didn't seem to be coming to the alley, he called Kreacher.

"Kreacher, Draco most likely has everything already, why don't you…"

"Kreacher knows master, I will burn his robes so he will have to get new ones!" Harry chuckled, the houselfs were getting cunning.

An hour later, Harry found himself yet again at Madame Malkin's getting measured for Hogwarts robes alongside none other than Draco.

Draco, obviously, began the conversation "Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I actually came here ages ago, but one of my dress robes got singed and so here I am again."

Draco turned around so fast a needle hit him in the arm "No way! Oww, the exact same thing happened to me!" both boys chuckled.

"Stop moving boys!" the strict voice of Madame Malkin chided.

They stilled, but their eyes held a glint of mischief. And began rather crude imitations of her, when she wasn't looking.

Towards the end Harry started "Hey you know this new bakery? Uhh Papaver? The cupcakes there are amazing, do you want to head there after?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly, this day was getting much better to him. He didn't have much company at home, and would only see his acquaintances the following week, Goyle and Crabbe were hardly friends. "Yeah I just planned to look at brooms all afternoon anyway!"

"Brooms huh? I didn't know you played for the other team" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Other team? What do you m- why you little" Draco tackled him on Madame Maxime's floor and they both began shoving each other, only half screeching, half laughing. Madame Maxime got lived and actually levitated them outside of the shop.

Once outside they fell on the floor again, only this time guffawing like madmen. Barely controlling himself Draco said "I have never-ahahaha..laughed so much!"

"Me too, until I discovered magic…" Harry said a little wistfully. He wondered what caused him to be so open to Draco all of a sudden. But he realized in the present/past their relationship was much better, and this child Draco lacked all the scorn and general negative aura the elder teen Draco had. He was just a young boy with preconceived notions.

Draco sat a little straighter, he opened his mouth, before he could speak, Harry cut him.

"Before you say anything, I was raised by muggles. I don't like them. But my mom was a muggle-witch, and I won't have you say anything bad about her or the rest of muggle-born wizards and witches." Harry said softly, as if lightly scolding a child.

"But you're not muggle-born?"

"No, I'm half-blood"

"So then its acceptable" Draco replied automatically. Harry puffed

"Why do you think being muggle-born is bad?"

"Well not bad, but they clearly don't know much about wizarding world, having grew up outside, so they're below-"

"You're right they know nothing, so they have to learn everything from scratch. Integrate them in a society they didn't even know existed. They are definitely above all of us." Draco looked shocked before he retorted something of his own. And so the boys spent much of that morning at the bakery discussing blood purity. Harry was pretty sure he had already planted seeds of doubt in Draco's brain.

"Any plans for Friday?"

"If you plan on taking me to muggle London, I will have to pass" Harry snorted, but he saw no actual malice in Draco's eyes.

"Auntie Bones is throwing a little celebration before Hogwarts and she said I could bring my friends"

"Friends? Even if we don't agree about muggle-borns?"

Harry chuckled slightly, "As long as you don't insult them in front of me it is ok. Plus friends are entitled to different opinions, if not we'd all just be followers of a cult" he said it as a joke, but the undertone was clear, and Harry hoped he understood.

Draco slowly nodded "So you can be close to somebody and not agree with everything they think and say..?" Harry sighed internally, Draco's childhood was much better than Harry's yet it was far from ideal. He was secluded, pampered with money and gifts and thus indoctronated into believing anything his parents told him.

Draco seemed lost for a bit until he came back to his better pompous and sarcastic self "So you're a Bones?"

Harry laughed, "You'll find out when you come"

* * *

**Monday Evening**

Teeny who had been monitoring Hermione shared her findings. "Master, Miss Herminny goes to some classes every Wednesday from 12 to 4"

"That is a long class, and what is it?"

"A book reading club, but Teeny thinks it is a bit different, me not knows how master" she answered, facing down.

"That is alright Teeny" he reassured her "What can we do?"

"Teeny can bring Miss Herminny here, her parents will not know!

"It has to be more natural, if I just show up there it'll be suspicious too...maybe after the class…"

"Tenny knows Master! You can goes as the teacher!" Harry raised his eyebrows, since when were his elves so mischievous? He was absolutely loving it. "Carry on" he encouraged her.

"I will make him a bit sick so he cannot teach, and you can go!"

"Polyjuice?" she nodded eagerly, "Alright, get a hair sample, prepare enough for 5 to 6 hours and make him A LITTLE sick, ok?"

"Yes! Yes of course master, Teeny goes right away!"

"Teeny do it Wednesday morning so he doesn't have time to inform he is sick and they will not know I replaced him, also study him so I can act like him"

"Yes master! Teeny is so happy you likes me idea! I will go now!"

After completing another whopping 5 kilometre run and a nice bath later, Harry composed a letter to Neville. The boy had a hard enough time growing up, perhaps meeting some people before could help him gain some confidence and hopefully friends.

_To Neville Longbottom_

_Hi Neville, I hope I can call you that? I recently discovered the magical community as I was raised by my mothers muggle family. I learned our parents were friends, and was wondering if we could meet before the start of Hogwarts?_

_I would just love making a friend before the start of Hogwarts, er- I mean I hope we can be friends. Maybe also learn a bit more about the fascinating magical world? _

_Harry P._

He smirked at the letter, it was perfect. No doubt Neville would be nervous and self-doubting. The letter showed that Harry freaking Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was equally nervous. Harry just really hoped they could fix something before Friday. He bid his time researching longer lasting Polyjuice potions, Ageing potions, and perhaps a combination of them. The letter came back soon enough.

_Hi Harry, you may call me Neville, so I'm hoping I can call you Harry too. What would you like to know about the magical world? I'm sorry its just what if I don't know what you want to know? It would be great to meet someone before Hogwarts, my gran is suggesting Friday. Is that suitable for you? She asked me say these exact words so 'You are cordially invited to the Longbottom Household for a quiet supper'. _

Harry groaned, that did not sound pleasant at all. He quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment,

_I may not make it Friday, would it be possible to meet at Fortescue Icecream Parlour say tomorrow? It will not be so crowded around 10am. _

About to send it off, he jotted down some basic questions that ought to make Neville more open.

_I just wanted to know how things work in your house, do you also have a house-elf? What do you think Hogwarts will be like? Is there a house you really want to be in, or really don't? Have you read any of the texts? Is there a subject you like already? Is Yule a big deal in wizarding families? _

Neville readily agreed, and they exchanged quite a few letters until 10pm, Neville's bedtime.

* * *

**Tuesday 9:50am**

Neville was surprisingly already there when Harry entered the parlour 10 minutes before. He greeted him warmly "Heyy Neville you're early" offering his hand.

Neville took his hand and nervously returned the greeting "H-Hi Harry?" wording it like a question. Before he could sit, Neville said

"Erm if you don't mind me asking, what was the house I said I wanted and didn't want to go to?"

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Harry smoothly replied "Gryffindor and Slytherin"

At this Neville smiled and went to explain, "Sorry, its just everyone said you have black hair, and well I wanted to make sure it was you" he said rapidly. Harry laughed as he sat down.

"I do actually have black hair, that's the one thing right those story books got. But I got it charmed brown so no one recognizes me. And that check was super smart, how did you think of that?"

It seemed like Neville understood his need to stay away and he blushed slightly at the complement. The conversation went smoothly. Harry could actually say it was refreshing and Neville seemed comfortable too, apart from the occasional blush or stutter..

"Where is your grandmother?" said Harry randomly, remembering how she too, was pushy and frequently interfering in her godson's life.

"Oh, she should be around somewhere" he answered nonchalantly.

"From what you've said, your uncle and her remind me of Death in that Beetle and Bard story, always around trying to get you" Neville's face went stoic, and Harry didn't dare move. He silently cursed himself, he always praised his self-control and yet had classic slip-ups with his friends. He stopped, did he actually consider them friends? His mind was racing, until the smidgens of a smile formed on Neville's face followed by a loud bark of laughter.

"You're right they can be sometimes, ok most times, ok always" and Harry quickly joined him in laughing.

Neville continued "But it's fine, we have 2 ho-" as he looked at his watch, surprised "er actually thirty minutes!"

"No way that went so fast! Ok come on, I want to get you a gift, for teaching me so much!"

"Well then I want to give you something too!"

"Yes keep teaching me AND, meet me tomorrow?"

Neville's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe he'd made a friend, before Hogwarts even started, and it was Harry bloody Potter, and he was so bloody nice. When he returned home he would be sure to show off his new wand to his Uncle and Gran!

* * *

**Wednesday 2pm**

The book club turned out to be more of a self help group. There were people of all ages discussing the difficulties in their private life against the backdrop of some story in the book. Harry way glad he didn't have to say anything, Teeny informed him he was more of a lazy person. Around 2pm, everyone left apart from Hermione.

She approached his desk and said brightly "so Mr. Mark what will be learning today?"

Harry cursed under his breath, "Remind me what we learned last time?"

Hermione didn't mind though and started animatedly about cells, photosynthesis, aerobic respiration and other complicated biological processes that he did not know. He decided to cut her before she continued for the entire of the two hours.

"Right Hermione, why don't you tell me more about this Samantha?"

She was slightly taken aback but talked about this bully who purposely dropped her food all over her clothes and then made fun of her, she continued "Always making fun of me, all students do. So I look to teachers. At least they are nice, and follow the rules."

"Hermione you need to be careful not to trust too much in adults." Now her eyes grew as big as saucers, before she could respond he continued,

"Alright, let's talk about Samantha, she is really mean right. So what if I told you there are Smanatha's like her in real life, as adults?" Hermione inhaled in astonishment. "What if a teacher told you it is ok to bully? What if a book said it is alright to hit children?"

"B-bu-but tha-ts preposterous" she looked horrified, her skin pale.

"Exactly it is. But sadly it exists, not all adults, not all books are always correct. We must choose to use our own judgement rather than blindly trusting something we don't know"

Harry thought it was ironic he delivered this to her as an adult, unfortunately Hermione would not have taken him seriously from a child. He continued challenging her preconceived notions, which last time were only reversed years later.

He decided he would name their lesson approached 'social etiquette'. This consisted of : not saying everything she thought, not revealing all her knowledge and lying,_ occasionally_. He gave her various scenarios and asked what she would do, then proceeded to explain what she should do, clearly explaining why. He explained how her friends may have different priorities than her, so whilst it was perfectly fine if she prioritized studies before anything else, she should not impose her thoughts on her friends. If they did not study, despite her warnings, they would bear the consequences, she should not mother them.

The end of the meeting was approaching and she thanked him "This may be the hardest thing you've yet taught me Mr. Mark, but I will try to implement it."

"Will I see you again?" Harry asked smiling,

"Er actually I am going to a boarding school, then I will probably go to summer school to catch up all the mug-er classes I missed"

"Hermione are you magical?" Harry decided to go for it.

"You know about it as well?" she whispered,

"My wife's sister was one, so we know a bit about it. You radiate an aura of power, and you almost said muggle" he chuckled at her slight blush "Don't let anyone tell you are less than a pureblood wizard alright? Magic is magic and you are all learning the same things at the same time." She nodded eagerly, Harry continued.

"My last student in school was also one, but according to the Statue of Secrecy, I couldn't tell the boy anything. Have you been to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, it is the best!" he cursed, of course she'd been there.

"Ahh-em well anyways" Harry continued racking his brain "I have to sit that boy now, hmm would you like to join us? I can make a quick call to your parents.."

She pondered the idea for a millisecond before readily agreeing, the only person she'd met so far was Neville, at the pet shop, and she was eager to meet other wizards!

"What is his name?"

"Harry...Dursley"

He quickly sent a patronus to Teeny and dialled Emma Granger asking her permission, she agreed even faster than Hermione did, Harry grinned this would be an interesting evening.

* * *

**Wednesday 4:05pm**

"Alright I will go call Harry, and you don't mind if I work? I need to submit this report, if you need anything call Teeny!"

The elf appeared and bowed slightly "Hello Mister Mark sir and Miss..?"

"Hermione" she breathed. Harry quickly proceeded to give a detailed explanation about house-elfs, how they bonded to a family and got magic from the family in return for work. "It can seem a bit crude, but they love the chores and may die if they are not actively doing chores." He hoped this would save her embarrassment later, she did eventually come around the idea.

Mark left and 'Harry' emerged a minute later. Charlus Potter was not a Master of Potions for nothing, if he made a potion, he made sure to make the antidote too.

Harry made sure to conceal his scar and charm his hair brown. He smiled at her and gently bought his hand forward "Hey I'm Harry" she smiled and shook it. "So would you like to read something?" her eyes widened and he knew the answer before she said anything.

They read, told fun facts or asked questions about each other. She seemed comfortable, which was essential. A while later, Harry asked if she minded a friend joined them, she didn't, so he wrote to Neville.

_Can you come now? Like right now? I know we said 5pm but I bet you did all those tests of your uncle anyway. Floo to Potter Manor, I have another friend over PS: don't tell her I'm Harry Potter. She knows my name is Harry, but she thinks it's Harry Dursely, eww I know. _

The fireplace roared as Neville entered a couple minutes later, laughing "So weird, only you Harry" Hermione gasped "Neville?", he took her in "Hermione! Hi how are you?" He seemed better with his confidence and Harry smiled, the evening collapsed into light banter, for instance the discussion of what pet was better?

Neville was dead set on "Toads! They're amphibians that is literally the coolest thing, amphibians are-"

"We know what amphibians are Nev" Hermione cut him smirking "Maybe Harry doesn't?"

He snorted, "Hey I was not the one who didn't know what Devil's Snare was!" she huffed but still joined the collective laughter.

That was from their quizzes. Each person wrote up 9 questions from their first year books, the other two competed. It was actually really fun. Harry evidently hid large sums of his knowledge, but he did enjoy taking one on Hermione here and there. Harry was glad she took head from some of Mark's -well his own- advice.

"Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" Harry thought one more interaction with these two, and they would be ready for the party Friday. He couldn't wait for that damn _thing. _He fell asleep like a child, eyes shut tight, eagerly awaiting the next day.

* * *

A/N : Your comments literally make my day so please leave one! xx


	7. Day out

Story so far: Harry wakes up in Gringotts after acquiring his memories, meets account manager Grognak and learns unless emancipation from Dumbledore (magical guardian) is achieved the latter will always know his whereabouts. He 'tricks'/convinces Bones into helping him, captures Pettigrew (for later) and in between spends time with some old and some new friends.

I don't update regularly _soorryy . _But I've vowed to post two chapters whenever I do! Read and Leave a comment! xx

* * *

Harry handed them a piece of charmed paper as they were leaving. It was the kind students in third year and above used to communicate in class.

"Imagine using this in class!" Neville said excitedly,

"Huh? Never, we are there to learn" Hermione responded in her characteristic swotty voice, Harry couldn't help smiling, that was his Hermione, future minister of magic.

"Er right.." said Neville sheepishly. She smiled, flashing her buckle tooth. He would have Teeny fix that right away.

Harry took the bait, "What if we get bored?" Hermione looked out of her mind, "H-how can you be bored in class: Learning is fun. Plus it's a magical school, I BET all the teachers are amazing, did you know in _Hogwarts A History_…" and she continued on.

"Hold up, hold up. Are we in a wager?" she squinted her eyes at Harry.

"Neville what do you think?" she asked indignantly. He glanced at Harry who nodded encouragingly and responded

"I mean come on Hermione, some teacher has got to be boring. They all do eventually" both boys snickered a bit.

"And here I thought you both were good students." she smiled slightly, understanding they were in fact just kidding with her.

"We like learning, just not all teachers" said Harry with a smile.

"Fine, if the same teacher is '_boring_' as you say, three times in a row, you win"

Neville's eyes widened slightly, but he again took head from some of Harry's confidence and shook her hand "Done".

"Ohh this is exciting! What do the winners get?" asked a boastful Hermione, certain she would win, _How could magic not be perfect,_ She would find out soon enough.

"Let's chat on the parchment and decide tomorrow?" suggested Harry, they both readily agreed, tired from their day of school, book club and rigorous Uncle's testing.

"Hermione why don't you find Teeny, she said she wanted to give you something, then she'll drop you home, I'll check on Mr. Mark." said Harry as Neville left from the Floo.

When Hermione entered the bedroom Teeny jumped in the air all excited "Ms. Herminny Teeny is so happy for a mistress. I is tired of caring for only Master P-Harry!"

Hermione in turn smiled bashfully, the houselfs truly did seem in their element with work. "Alright Teeny, what do you have for me?"

"Miss would you like Teeny to fix the teeth?"

Hermione took a step back, startled. She was hoping it could be fixed by magic, it had bugged her incessantly. She could only nod her head.

"There it is all done Miss Herminny" Hermione gasped, slight tears in her eyes. Magic it seemed was truly magical.

"Now Ms. this is a potion my masters grandfather created; it is like muggle conditioner, but magical. You say how you wants your hair. Mmm straight, wavy, and it will style that way"

"Th-Thankyou Teeny. How can I repay you?"

"If Miss come here for playing or for bath YES! Teeny likes to clean and make hair. Master hair is so small Miss Herminny" she said, as Harry entered the room of his grandparents.

"Teeny and I would both love if you came here again. But tomorrow we need to show Neville a bit of Muggle London"

She chuckled as well "What's the plan?"

* * *

Neville entered his home beaming and shouted "Gran I shall be heading out tomorrow morning as-well, please have Lime wake me up at 9" Mrs. Longbottom was a very happy woman, her grandson was finally getting a streak of rebelliousness she had secretly yearned for him to have, just like his father. It was now time to begin the potions regiment so he could truly grow into his shape.

A little known fact is Ancient and Noble families have a stash of potions stored away, some simple for hair or bruises, some trickier for height & weight, and lastly nastier ones to ensure descendant are males. How else could they produce a first-born male heir? Augusta should have started months ago, but disappointment stemming from Neville's so far mediocre comparison to her son's achievements made her reluctant at first.

Hermione squealed in delight as she stepped inside her house running to the living room "Mom! Dad! You wouldn't believe...!

As they left Harry continued his previous mission; using the Potter Manor's resources to figure out the potential curses Riddle could have used. He wanted to avoid any accident. He considered taking Pettigrew with him, whilst the probability of Pettigrew's fatality was low, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to undergo that risk. Kreacher had convinced Narcissa to visit the Black vault for jewellery, for herself and perhaps some parting gift for Draco. And Harry would only send Teeny or go himself on the first day to avoid alerting Dumbledore or anyone really. Visits before would be more noticeable, considering the castle was empty at summer. Kreacher had managed to salvage the diary during the commotion of Draco's burnt clothes. Harry however had not yet destroyed it. If his suspicions were right, Voldemort held the stone and was growing more powerful each day. The destruction of the item would surely be noticed.

And whilst he preferred a hiding Dark Lord then a returning one, Harry couldn't help ponder again what _he_ would do, would he even go to Hogwarts? Whilst it was unlikely, it was indeed the perfect opportunity to be near Harry. Then there was the question of his resurrection, how would he do that this time? Releasing Pettigrew was out of the question, the rat had seen too much. The stone would grant Riddle immortality in his current state. To die, he had to have flesh and a body. Harry went to bed anxiety next to him. The questions wouldn't stop swirling in his mind. He was grateful for the party friday, or he would be entirely consumed in self-doubt.

* * *

Thursday morning 10am

Harry stood by the stairs to find Teeny and Neville talking animatedly to the Granger patriarch. How had he not heard them enter? He had not slept well the previous night and had just woken up, despite Teeny's numerous efforts previously. He quickly charmed himself some more acceptable clothes and got rid of his morning breath as he descended the stairs two at a time.

Slightly flushed he approached them and offered his hand "Hello Mr. Granger, I am Harry"

"Dan please. Pleasure to meet you Harry, where are your Aunt and Uncle" in-suffering he hoped, but offered a wistful smile as he tackled the question, in a semblance to what he hoped to tell the wizarding world.

"My uncle doesn't appreciate this" as he made a small gust of wind towards Hermione's dad "so I was brought here, growing up on a rotation of sitters, my occasional Aunt and Teeny of-course"

With a look of concern, Dan said "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask Emma, Hermione's mom or I, alright?"

Harry smiled "Of-course, right now a friend like Hermione is all I need"

Dan smiled uncertainty, not sure if he should pity the orphan, or thank him for befriending his daughter. Harry rolled his eyes internally, having read the surface of his mind, both were unnecessary.

Hermione's father just cleared his throat and asked them about their plans for the day, when Neville jumped in

"Yeah, Harry you didn't write on the parchment?" Harry cursed internally, so focused on the spells and curses he might encounter in the Gaunt Shack he had completely forgotten the parchment. Typical of the headmaster, he had performed counter-curses non verbally and hadn't bothered explaining what they were.

"I fell asleep and just woke up, sorry mate" as Harry walked towards the dining table and offered his guests breakfast. Despite having already eaten, Neville tried the Muggle scones whilst Hermione and her father the pumpkin juice and hot butterbeer, which Harry assured was non-alcoholic.

"Its fine, I fell asleep right away and only woke up at 9" replied Neville

"And I only at 9:30" chimed Hermione

At this Harry turned to her, "You woke up at 9:30?"

Her father chuckled, then laughed, "She stayed up late, excitedly explaining yesterday evenning."

"Dad" Hermione whispered growing a shade of crimson.

They ought to tease her, maybe even just a little, but both boys could only smile, wishing they had someone to talk and share big moments. Harry had not been close to the Grangers last time round, heck he didn't even know their names or where they lived. All their social interactions were dictated by Molly or Dumbledore. Sure Ron and Harry's friendship was set by the manipulators-O-supreme, but their marriages were equally just as convenient. And a nagging feeling in the back of Harry's mind ensued, he used his occlumency to push it down, vowing to look into it later.

A silent conversation began as the father and daughter fixed each other squarely. Until Dan broke it off and started "So what would you like to do today, I have the whole day"

"Dad, it is alright…"

"Hermione" he cut her just as fast.

Harry and Neville looked at each other, before Harry cut in "That is great, where is Mrs. Granger?"

"Oh she had a really important meeting, so I took the day" and their spat forgotten Hermione chimed in enthusiastically.

"Yes, she's promoted to the most senior position in the clinic!"

Harry smiled, like mother like daughter, they conversed about their professions until Neville asked "Dentist?"

"Yes it is like, a healer for teeth"

"Ahh so that is how Hermione's teeth were corrected?" asked Neville curiously.

"Well no, and I was curious about that part too," said Dan. A small idea formed in Harry's mind. It wouldn't be the ideal social outing he imagined, but it could do wonders for Neville and perhaps Hermione too.

"Well that was all Teeny, with elf magic, but how about we show Mr. Granger what we can do?"

Neville nodded, looking a bit nervous. He had so far only practiced with his Uncle Alfred, but he had always berated him. Hermione was conflicted, whilst she impatiently wanted to get her hand on actual magic, she would be breaking the rules the strict Vice principal had warned her against, and then her mind went back to her conversation with Mr. Mark. Sensing her hesitation Harry explained how any other child in a magical household had surely practiced magic before.

And so they began their practice. Starting with a few charms; Lumos (& nox), Aguamenti, Alohomora, Colloportus, Levitation charm. They then moved onto some defence: Incendio, Petrificus Totalus, Curse of Bogies _Mucus ad Nauseam_

And they even did transfiguration, it was not a teapot to a rat, Harry did not need more rats. A pine to needle would be conspicuous, so he proposed transforming a pine to a matchstick, then a wire, then a longer wire, then a rope. The last three more on the edging of Mr. Granger.

With Dan reading the theory and wand movements from the text, positive encouragement from Harry and absence of tense class atmosphere the soon to be first years faired well.

While Dan was happy his daughter would learn magic, he was thrilled as realized he too could be a part of it. Around 1, then tweens were hungry and Dan had proposed taking them to a restaurant so they could meet Mrs. Granger.

They were to ride in a car, Neville was fairly intrigued but not excessively as Mr. Weasley had been. For claiming to be an enthusiast of muggle objects, Arthur had a very crude knowledge of them. Neville was happy to spend most of the journey playing with the seat and table, until Harry brought up a slightly controversial topic.

"I keep thinking about the supposedly 'Light' and 'Dark' spells, but technically even the spells we did today could be 'dark'. Hermione looked outraged and cut him off "That is absurd Harry, dark wizards and witches uses dark arts for nefarious purposes, haven't you read _The Rise and Fall of Greatest Wizards and Wi—"_

"Yes Hermione but say you wanted to harm someone, you could use the imperious curse on them to make them drown in water or just use the Aguamenti to drown them. Heck a variation of the Lumos could even blind someone"

Her mouth opened "Bu-" and she stopped as it slowly made sense to her.

"You can't just blame the dark arts, they would also be used for good. Say you drank poison, you could use the blood emptying spell to remove the poison. I think it depends on the intention of the wizard." He let them ponder it in silence as they rode to a restaurant for lunch where the Granger matriarch would join them.

Whilst Harry was not entirely pleased with the progress of the day. The spells came as easy as walking for him and he had a lot more tougher work to do. He just hoped it would boost Neville's confidence and bring the Granger's closer to the magical community. Whilst a deliberate effort to keep them separated was highly likely, (to obviously be more dependent on the oh-so wonderful adult figures; Molly and Dumbledore) There was the slight possibility that it may have been the Grangers distancing themselves. Harry hoped he could rectify that as-well. They had a wonderful lunch, they had asked for a secluded table and recounted the morning to Mrs.G-Emma, Harry reminded himself, and they in turn told stories of knew Hermione could throw a fit and actually tear through a book for not getting Belle's costume and a bookshelf for her sixth birthday. Hermione swears it was the magic, but her parents insisted her hands were on the book. Neville had laughed aware of his newest friends more bookish habits, but Harry couldn't stop shaking and almost fell off his chair. Hermione, the Hermione Granger had torn a book, now that was gold. Harry enjoyed the dinner as it also gave him time to relax. He felt very at ease. As they approached the end Harry started;

"Er-well I know we've met twice in a row now, but I was wondering if Hermione and Neville, you'd like to join me at Ms. Bone's tomorrow afternoon a final time before Hogwarts?"

Both pre-teens nodded their heads eagerly whilst Emma said

"Stealing our daughter already Harry?" as the table burst in laughter, Harry joined in, looking at her. Hermione, just like Susan and Hannah was only a child. He couldn't think of them in any romantic way, not yet at least. They hadn't even been through puberty, neither had he. He groaned internally, he was not looking forward, but at least he had a couple hacks.

"Only for Friday, you'll have her the whole weekend!" He replied enthusiastically.

Dan looked at Emma briefly before saying "Then how can we refute? Could you send us the address?"

"Well if you like, you could drop of Hermione to my-er the Manor and the three of us could go together by magical travel"

"We appreciate the offer, but we'd love to meet a wizarding family" Harry nodded slowly, so it wasn't the Grangers who were hesitant to mingle with magic..He turned his head to Neville

"Yes me too, she has already met you Harry, but Gran would be dropping me too, its tradition you see"

"Alright, then I will see you at the Bone Household at noon tomorrow"

"Wait" interrupted Hermione, turning to Harry she rapidly spoke "We never went to the mall like we discussed yesterday"

* * *

Hermione noticed his sulken mood and asked him the cause as they roamed the mall. Neville and her father were just a couple paces ahead, Dan explaining the finer details to Neville. The latter was mesmerised at the sheer grandiose. How did the Muggles find anything in such a large five-story store? It's not like they could Accio the things they needed. Harry supposed an input from Hermione, even at this stage, would not be too bad. He made pretence of an impossible gameboy level

"I need to pass as I'm on my last life, if I lose, all my progress will be lost. Everyone will die." She giggled but stopped at his serious face.

"Look, I don't know much about gaming...So you're Mario and you want to defeat Bowser without him knowing you're there?" Harry nodded. "The best thing would be to change your skin. Give your character a mushroom, a kumba…" she went blank for a second before she let out "YES! Harry Trojan horse him!"

Harry must have looked miffed so she explained in detail "...and that's how the Greeks won against the undefeatable enemy"

Harry pondered this "So I attack the person in the pretence of a gift?" That may actually work, in the last war Riddle too had several spies; Severus & Pettigrew were without him knowing, but Moody for instance. So Harry too would send a member Voldemort had coronated himself. The follower would heal Riddle back to life, then Harry would finish him. Thus his mood brightened considerably and he began considering his options.

What are we doing again? "Video arcade!"

Neville was so focused on getting his car to the finish line, he didn't realize the shopkeeper calling him. Nev didn't respond so he touched his arm lightly, catching Nev by surprise and his magic sent him two steps back, tripping on the floor. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

Worried Neville neared him, "Are you ok, sir?"

He backed away yelling "Yes, yes, hands away electromagnetic kid!"

Soon the three were laughing their heads off. Dan too. He was really happy. Magical kids it turned out were just like regular ones. And the three were so happy together. He almost regretted having to leave for a braces emergency. He rushed leaving a hundred quid in the hands of his daughter. He realized it might be a little much, but it was a make-up for all the missed outings, and the Grangers were seriously well-off. Assuring Emma or he would pick them up in two hours he left.

Half an hour the kids walked out the candy shop grinning like mad, Neville asked "Well what else do you do here?"

"Usually people come to buy things they need" replied Hermione.

"Ahh alright, what do we need?" the teens looked around each other until Nev answered his own question "How about we buy each other things?"

They split up and met by the candy shop another half hour later. Neville and Hermione had together gotten Harry a grey nike sports shirt, shorts and shoes. Harry had got Hermione a blue headband, denim jacket and jeans of Mango, and Neville a non-magical gardening book, gardening gloves, and a white pair of adidas, should he ever want to join Harry in his routine runs, or heck run on his own.

They were once again at a loss of what to do until Hermione suggested buying something for the hosts. "At Susans house you'll meet her friend Hannah and my other friend Draco. I've only met all of them once. I think the girls would like this kind of thing, denim, but maybe in skirts, they were wearing those last time."

"Ooh Hermione you should buy a skirt" exclaimed Neville.

"I don't know Neville"

"You'll match!" he continued

"What?"

"Come on you'll be wearing a skirt every day at Hogwarts maybe you'll like it!"

"Urgh fine" She hated losing to logic so she hit him with a "You know with all your money and the skele-e-grow thing Teeny told me, it would take me just one history book and I could figure out your name"

"Yeah, Durse-"

"Your real name honey" she smirked

Harry's eyes widened, not sure what surprised him more her smart observations or use of 'honey'. He supposed it was the sugar rush, which wouldn't leave them as they kept stuffing more in their mouths. Even Hermione, surprisingly, he turned fast to face "Neville"

"Don't look at him I guessed it myself. The man at the video game store kept calling your name Dursely Dursely and you wouldn't turn so I figured"

Harry was quite shocked "You really are smart".

She smirked in a combination of cute and bossy "That's what I like to hear".

"Anyways… I would tell you but Draco doesn't know either so I wanted to tell you both together just to see your reaction."

Her eyes widened slightly "That famous eh?"

He shrugged "Yeah just so he doesn't feel left out that everyone already knows."

"I respect that" she said, not really embodying it but Marks words returned, she wouldn't press it, plus she would know tomorrow.

Neville laughed at a pair of ridiculous pair of tiny red underwear. "I think I found something for blondie"

Hermione blushed slightly as Harry barked out a laugh "Bu-ahaa But it haas to be yellow"

"So are we done? My parents should be here soon"

"Wait, let's go to that makeup store, I would like to buy the mother figures: yours, Neville's Gran, Susan's Aunt and Draco's mom something." They explored Sephora a bit until Harry asked;

"Hermione you like anything?"

"Is it just because I'm a girl?" she puffed indignantly. Harry groaned out loud.

"Don't girls do make-up?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we just like to cook and doll our faces with this!"

Now Harry was taken aback, surely there was something else garnering this reaction. Before he could ponder, Neville broke the tension "At least you get to doll your faces, when you want to be pretty. Us boys have nothing. Harry lets buy these funny face masks! It says it'll add a glow to our face."

"Hahaha let's do it! Do we take Vit-E or Vit-C?" As Hermione was still a little miffed he asked a sales assistant. Saying it was for their elder brother who had acne on his face. And then, because they didn't want that. He chuckled and offered the Vitamin E ones.

Harry at-last found a neat two layered box with kohl liner in three different shades, matching eyeliner and a wide array of eyeshadows and lipsticks. It was the perfect thank-you gift, or pre-thank-you he supposed. He returned to find the same sales assistant 'attacking her face' as Hermione put it.

"I-I was just looking, he must have seen all your stuff in the cart and started doll-ing my face-Gods, how is it?"

"It just brings out your beauty Herm" Harry reassured her. Neville too was mesmerised and asked a demonstration of the packs.

"Well I suppose this stuff isn't too bad. I'm sorry for earlier. It's just so many of the girls that bullied me put on extensive make-up so I always told myself only vapid girls put it on, you know, to feel better since their insides are so ugly and shallow"

Harry smiled genuinely, engulfing her in a hug, glad she overcame this demon and scolding himself for not noticing it the last time round.

"I might just try some of this, what is it, mascara…" He let her talk with James, the sales assistant, and chuckled as Neville came from the cash register carrying a packet of 10 odd face packs and some other things James must have suggested.

The tweens sat back in the car recounting their day-out cutting each other, laughing, extremely hyped to the equally excited Grangers. Hermione's parents were, more precisely, over the moon.

* * *

As he neared home Harry decided which follower he would send, Severus Snape. If anyone should be at risk why not the one who tormented Harry the most, and his sugar addled mind created a most crazed plan. Before logic could dissuade him, he apparated to the brothel and recounted it to her.

Since Rose was flexible, she _really was_, she agreed to his crazed 'fantasy'. Whilst it was evident she was in for the money, he had paid triple, she was still sweet. She added several inputs and was honest about his performance. Qualities Harry valued.

"So you want the wife to cheat on the husband?"

"Well thing is she doesn't know. The ex-lover just takes Polyjuice to talk to her, and they end up having sex. Only after does she realise, but she forgives him. He is so shocked and mad and overcome by emotion that she hits him with the Memory charm."

"So I do the memory charm on you, seems above my pay-grade?"

"A simple lumos will suffice"

Rose smirked, "Sounds feasible for me, are you sure you can pull that off?"

He laughed, "That, and a lot more" as he captured her in a searing kiss.

"After the charm say 'I love you Sev and I will reverse this once I'm certain I will leave him' alright?"

"And how convincing should I be" she flirtatiously asked, leaning forward and caressing his head under his dress robes. He groaned as it hardened and mustered a "That'll do" as he proceeded to remove the flimsy nightgown before they went in for a second time. He would leave much later, having in fact completed a third round.

* * *

Please Follow & Reeevieeeww :)


	8. Time to Partay

Harry awoke on Friday morning unsure if last night was real. In his opinion, the day of shopping with Neville and Hermione sounded just as crazy as his encounter with Rose. But the vial on the desk was solid, hesitantly Harry approached the vial, duplicated and placed it over his head.

_He recognized himself, charmed as his father, standing outside a door on a street he had once again charmed to resemble Godric's Hollow. James looked nervous and he rung the bell. _

_A bright voice from inside went "Jaames, is that you?"_

"_Y-hmm-yes" a series of fast steps approached until a beautiful ginger opened the door. Her flimsy nightgown barely covered her curvy body. Her ample breasts nearly poured out the low-cut neck and it ended mid-thigh, her milky legs in clear sight. _

_His eyes widened as he took in her revealed body. He had last seen those legs in her youth but they hadn't then solicited such a reaction then._

"_Why didn't you just come in?" she pouted, crossing her hands. This made her breasts bigger and James nearly forgot how to talk_

"_Ergh stupid-forgot wand-mmphh-ministry" could be heard from his mumbles. The redhead grinned widely "Well why don't you come in?" engulfing him in a tight hug "I've missed you" then huskily added "at least we've got this wand" touching him. _

_James hardened immediately, this was the woman of his dreams, he loved her, he should let her. But she wasn't his, she would only hate him more. He firmly shut his eyes and backed two steps "Gaa-Lily le-lets talk for a while?" ending on a much higher note than he started. _

_She puffed and sat on the sofa as James settled on a chair opposite and started "So I saw Severus today and he looks really miserable, you should ta.." the words died out on his tongue. Lily held a naughtly gleam in her eyes, her nightie was hitched upwards to reveal nothing beneath. Her legs lifted as her fingers trailed the outskirts of her nether lips. They looked dark and inviting. He struggled to find a voice as she spread her legs apart until he saw the inside of her pink walls. _

_His brain stopped functioning, why was he even here? He looked back to find her unbuttoning the top button. Her heavy breasts spilled out of the thin material, her dark nipples stood pert, begging to be touched. Before he realized, he was sitting on the couch besides her caressing the nipple and under-boob._

"_Severus" she moaned. His hand stilled until she followed "what about him honey?" as her hand unzipped his jeans and stroked his member. The already hard dick was now purple throbbing. Her naked sight was exhilarating and left him out of sorts he managed to groan a "Talk later" as his hands molested her breasts. _

_She then sat on his lap facing him, allowing his face to attack her breasts once more. This was the most enticing pair of boobs he had ever seen. Warm, round soft and nurturing. He licked, bit, pinched roughly as she arched her back and let out deep moans. He was no stranger to sex but this was the woman he loved, she had the most beautiful possessions and garnering such a positive reaction. He looked up to those passionate green eyes "I love you Lily" her response would set the next things in motion. "I love you s-oh much" as her first orgasm came. Some of it spilled on his dick, the warm liquid stoked his libido and he guided her into him. The pleasure was so high his body felt on fire, his fingers numb. He let her work as he leaned back watching her boobs jiggle with each motion. _

_He must've blanked out for the next moment he had come and she was kissing him. He sucked her lower lip and she moaned yet again. Breathless she pulled out and shrieked "Severus?!" backing away, putting the nightgown back. He felt different, shorter, nose longer, the robes looser. It hit him, the polyjuice had expired. The mushy feeling instantly vanished, his heart was thumping, his hands shaking. He got up feeling disgusted, sickened, only to fall on the floor, how could he have let things come this far? The guilt was too great, he crawled to the glass table, hoping to end his life with it. _

_Just then a white light blinded him, he heard her bright cheerful voice a final time "I love you Sev and I will reverse this once I'm certain I will leave him" and everything went to black._

Harry blinked a couple times, not sure what to do anymore. Snape would be the best at the job, he was skilled at potions and occlumency, but he had to be convinced. Would the memory do the trick? It was highly sexual, for Snape, heck even wizarding standards, and Harry was not certain the reaction it would garner. He finally decided to keep the memory, it could serve _more than one_ purpose in the future. Smirking he headed to Susan's a little early to sort the issue of the extra guests.

* * *

"Please? Please, please, please?" said Harry hands crossed as he kneeled on the floor.

Susan laughed at his antics "And why should I let strangers in my house?" she giggled

He figured she was only teasing but played on "Everyone should get a chance to meet the pretty-est girl, a true angel sent from above!"

She raised her eyebrows slightly, "Is that so?"

"Well that, and everyone deserves friends" which came out dry-er than he intended.

She took his hand and lead him to the sofa and said "You know you can talk to me, alright?". He blushed at the memory he'd seen barely an hour ago, but decided to open up. He talked her through what his life had been with the Dursely's, struggles, feeling of worthless-ness. He had said to himself he was over it, but is one ever truly over unrequited trauma? She supported him all throughout, squeezing his hand, smiling, nodding, hugging him. In turn she too talked about fears of and beyond Hogwarts, like expectations of her Aunt or would she even notice, care? Emotional infidelity wasn't something he received frequently in his previous life but Harry felt better than he had ever since his return. His libido was satisfied and his emotions safe and secure. They kept talking until Hannah made her arrival apparent.

"Oohh Harry's blushing, Oi Suse you reckon its me?"

"Maybe, started when I held his hands" teased Suze.

That's when Harry realized the crimson colour never left his face, but the grin wouldn't leave either.

"Yes I'm _obviously_ blushing because I'm surrounded by the prettiest girls, not because of the heat outside" as he jokingly rolled his eyes. They hugged and began preparations.

A while later

"Hey" Draco rushed to him in the house, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry was startled but nonetheless let him. "Father allowed me to come, saying 'you ought to make us proud Amelia Bones is an important member of the ministry' and all. Imagine his face when he realizes you're not even a Bones!"

Harry could only laugh. Draco ate a cupcake as Hannah asked "Who is this Harry?"

Draco turned around "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" as he took her hand and kissed it. She seemed slightly surprised and giggled.

"Now why did you ask me to ask Dobby to waterproof charm my longest underpants?" He let the giggling Hannah explain "We will be swimming"

Draco's eyes widened, Harry controlled his laugh "Do wizards not swim?"

Draco explained quickly "Well it's like bathing, near our estate in France, Father and I would sometimes go but it was always separated, men and women"

Hannah nodded "Yeah seems wizards are traditional about everything, you'd think we're in the 60's." she said rolled her eyes, as Susan joined them, quickly hugging Harry and shook Draco's hand "Draco right? I'm Susan, we could swim, but there's always so many people at the pool, so we'll go in our jacuzzi"

Harry turned to Susan, grinning broadly "So it'll rain in the Sahara then?". Hannah had difficulty standing given how much she was laughing and Harry was doing no better. Susan and Draco both blushed, she kept muttering "prats" shaking her head, and he wildly lost in thought. In his pureblood upbringing Draco had barely seen the arm and hands of girls, always covered in dress robes. But he couldn't help smiling, he was really enjoying this more relaxed and calm atmosphere. He could be himself without having to act the way his Father would have wanted. Lucius Malfoy may not approve of this activity or the company, but his friend Harry was right, Father could not always be correct, he was magical not Merlin.

Soon enough Neville came in with his grandmother and Hermione with her parents. His posture was slightly straighter, face and torso had begun to loose chubby fat. And perhaps it was just Harry's imagination but he felt Neville's face was glowing too. After initial introductions. The adults, _sans Harry__**, **_decided to get a quiet lunch out.

Malfoy approached Neville, Harry remained in ear shot to ensure no mean words were exchanged. Without the 'stressful' school divisions and "cronies" to impress, the children really did seem to be behaving nicely. Malfoy had heard of Longbottom enough, they were a pureblood family, but hadn't actually met Neville until Hogwarts started. So the began simple talk about Yule parties and how they happened to miss each other since Neville got sick the day before. Harry was glad, that wouldn't have gone well. He realized he had gathered people that had never met each other before this day, so they held no prejudice against the other person. Apart from perhaps the generic "Hermione being muggle-born" "Susan: Amelia's niece" , "Neville and Draco's family" and well him, Harry _Bloody_ Potter.

"My uncle Alfred gifted me one when I was four, but Gran was so scared she wouldn't let me"

"Four? That's quite early, Father gifted me one on my sixth, Mum was livid. They argued for a week before I was finally allowed to ride it"

"I heard we're learning to ride them at Hogwarts, gosh, I'll be so bad. All the kids will laugh" said Nev nervously.

"Let's ride now!"

"Now?!"

Perhaps it was the enhanced cupcakes, perhaps his developing confidence, Neville actually nodded.

Meanwhile the girls talked a little about each other, how they got to know about magic etc. Harry praised Hermione's skirt, she had finally opted for it.

"Thanks." she had said bashfully.

Hannah raptly continued "I saw that in this fashion magazine, you've heard of _Vogue_ right? Anyways I asked dad, he's always working. Susan's mom too. Hermione do you think your parents could take us one day?"

"Well actually, we also bought you some"

And at the same time a resonating "AAAAHH" could be heard.

A mixture of the "YEAAHH" from the two boys and "AAAA" shriek from the two girls. Harry and Hermione had also shrieked the feeling infectious.

Draco started "Oi Susan can we ride?"

Just as Hannah said "Lets go try them Suze!"

Susan looked conflicted, whilst she was really wanted to try on the skirt, she also had to be a good host, according to Auntie. She was about to suggest splitting, when Harry spoke;

"What if we all ride first? We'd be sweaty, then we swim and dress up in the end?"

"What makes you think-" started Draco again with Hannah "Why would I ride-"

They glanced at each other, Susan practically shouted "Perfect that is indeed what we shall do, Neville?" he nodded "Hermione?" If Hermione was honest, it was all a little too much, but she had promised Mr. Mark and her mom she would try more things, plus this was magical activity, how bad could it be. She nodded and Susan clapped her hands "Great majority rules, to the broom shed!"

The riding actually turned out alright. The four of them gave little hints and tips to Neville and Hermione and they were actually able to play a simple 3v3 air soccer. They ended with a round of tag. It was surprisingly Hermione's idea. That turned out to be the most fun. No one was at a large disadvantage, Neville's bigger frame helped him catch the others faster and Hermione's smaller one did not make her an easy target.

Once they descended, very much covered in sweat, a patronous from Amelia came in asking how things were. It would take messages from Neville and Draco and Hermione to their household. They unanimously agreed to stay longer. Luckily Prick had scourgified them in his own elfy way.

They went to get changed. The boys in one room, Harry reminded them both not to act weird and stare at them. Neville blushed, Draco actually said "I'll try" at which all sniggered. "You're really shameless huh?" Harry laughed good heartedly, perhaps it was the healthy doses from Rose, but he didn't actually feel attracted to the girls. He would admit there was a small part of him that would always love Hermione. For being the person she is, having done the things she had, for her brains and courage. Susan had also piqued his interest; with her fiery red hair, candor and wicked sense of humour.

They reached the outdoor jacuzzi, which was foaming on and pleasantly warm. There were also some Cherry Sherbet mocktails with various snacks hovering around them. The boys settled across from each other and unashamedly began eating. The girls arrived almost twenty minutes later, smiling almost vindictively.

"Hello boys" said Susan as she climbed in and settled between Harry and Draco.

Hannah nodded at them and sat between him and Neville. That left a blushing Hermione to set next to Draco and Nev.

"What were you doing?" asked a curious Harry.

Susan waved him off "Preparing, nothing important".

"Blimey, you guys are glowing! I need this potion, this skin deserves to shine and glow" swaggered Draco.

Hermione responded "It's not actually a potion, it's just a facepack".

"A face-what?"

She sat straighter and explained how it functioned.

"Oh so it's a muggle thing?" he asked dejected.

Susan nodded "Wow you're really into the whole blood purity thing."

"He's stubborn he won't just change his opinion like that, but I've told him I'll kick his pompous behind if he says anything uncalled for" Harry answered for him.

The group burst into sniggers. "That was uncalled for" scoffed Draco

"Wait I'll kick that scrawny ass"

Hermione gasped "Did he just swear?" she looked around worriedly.

Susan replied smoothly "You bet your ass he did" Hermione blushed some more.

"Susan, Harry, let's play our game!" cut in Hannah. They explained the rules

"But we don't have the drinks" chimed Harry

"Easy, you have to kiss THE CHEEKS calm down guys, of the person next to you" the papavers gave them more courage so they agreed and they broke out in a large series of giggles.

"If you don't wanna smooch, answer or do the dare" added Susan confidently.

And hence came Hermione's turn "I dare you to use five swearwords in a sentence!"

A unanimous "Woahhh!" resounded, the whole group cheered her on.

Hermione turned redder, and chewed on her lip as she considered her options. Before someone could say something she had turned towards Neville and audibly smooched his cheeks. Susan and Hannah looked at each other just as quickly and then interjected

"Nice kiss Hermione" winking at Neville "But WE choose the person and it's Draco!"

Her cheeks now beet, she looked between Susan and Draco. Draco too reddened slightly, he tried to even his breathing but couldn't help the tingle as he was about to get his first kiss by a girl! His mothers good-night kisses didn't count.

Hermione leaned slightly towards him until she spat out "I bust my _ass_ everyday but that _fucking cunt whore_ won't _bloody_ listen!"

The girls were cheering madly "Woohoo!" "Way to go sister, highfive!" Hermione smiled, a little more confident with the notion of swearing. She wouldn't resort to it, but they had a slight calming nature. Neville, Draco and Harry though were shocked, mouth agape and slightly red. The slimmer of disappointment on his face was not missed by Susan and Hannah. It was Hermione so of-course she went overboard. Neville and Draco resorted to search two of them, having not understood them.

The group got to know more of each others like and dislikes, all the while laughing at funny fish faces or dive bombs. Until Neville asked Draco "What do you think of Muggleborns, and why?"

"I don't think they should join Hogwarts. They don't know any magic so they'd be super stup-"

A small uproar began, Hermione shocked to her core, until Susan interjected

"It's like as if I said all Slytherins were evil, dark wizards!"

"But that's wrong and unfair! Why would you judge all of us, if only a few did that..." whined Draco slightly

"So you do get it" muttured Hannah.

"It's exactly the same for muggle borns. Maybe some don't know anything, but that doesn't mean you can just judge us all stupid, you see?" puffed Hermione angrily.

"I-uh your muggle? What? I mean you're soo prett-smart, pretty smart. Are you sure yo- argh ofcourse you're sur-" Harry had never seen Draco fumble so much. The others looked highly amused, even Hermione couldn't keep a small smile from erupting. He decided to save him.

"As long as we're revealing things, I have something to share, my name is Harry Potter"

Hannah snorted, "But we already k..oh didn't know that" Looking at Draco and Hermione's shell-shocked faces. Hannah eyes sparkled, Neville let out a small chuckle and Susan raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Haha he's kidding right?" asked Draco. No one moved, Hermione added "I've read about you in books…"

"Bloody hell, why didn't you tell me mate?"

"Dunno, felt like you might be my friend because 'I was Harry bloody Potter' not because of me, sorry?"

"Sorry? You're sorry huh" tried Draco menacingly but the gleam in his eyes said otherwise "I'll make you sorry!" as he laughingly attacked Harry splashing water pushing his head underwater. Soon everyone joined in.

"You're nothing like I imagined Harry" said Hermione as they walked towards the house.

"I know, everyone just thinks of me as some hero, but I'm a boy first you know?" she reassuringly smiled "I get it" and she truly did.

* * *

Sunday morning

The day before Hogwarts began Harry found himself at Privet Drive with his aunt Amelia. The Dursley's were fast asleep and would remain so for the next few hours under a sleep potion. Together they had just sent a letter informing Harry would not attend the school. The doorbell rung a few moments later and Harry found himself facing Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he started

"Harry hello my boy, might I come in?" he chuckled stepping inside before Harry gave a response.

"To what do I owe the pleasure sir?" fully well knowing the answer.

"I received this letter. Do you not wish to attend Hogwarts?" and before Harry could respond Albus continued

"Harry it's alright, the Dursley's can not force you to go to another school. We will take care of you at Hogwarts."

"But sir, I'm really afraid of the magical world, I was attacked by a terrorist at age 1, my parents died because of it, and the next time I entered I fell unconscious for two hours...And Hagrid told me it is not certain You-know-who is dead, sir please don't force me!" keeping up his persona of the terrified child, after the ordeal at Gringotts.

"Harry you must attend Hogwarts" Harry felt a compulsion charm and he frowned as he continued

"And sir, every since I've been there, the same nightmare comes to me every night! A flash of green light and an evil man laughing, I know it's him sir. I would rather live an ordinary life!"

"Now now Harry, I'm sure once you see Hogwarts you will be persuaded differently, I am after all your magical guardian, and would like you to attend."

"I'm sure you would Professor Dumbledore, but I'm afraid your wishes have no solid weight" said the striking voice of a confident lady. Albus recognized the owner and groaned internally, how did she manage to interrupt him yet again.

"Madam Bones, what a pleasure, it has been a long time" she smiled tightly and responded "It certainly has,"

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Same as you professor" she cut him off before he could speak further "I understand after the passing of Lily and James, their will gives Harry responsibility to his godfather, Sirius Black who was unavailable, neither could Alice Longbottom, his godmother. Yet the next name on the list was mine professor, not Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Dumbledore's eyes widened, he wasn't sure where Amelia found the will, but it was not helping his case.

"Yes I decided he was better living with his blood relatives"

"Regardless of whether they were better sir, you self-proclaimed yourself as his guardian, as none other was available, this is your signature right?"

He sighed "Yes Amelia", the damn woman kept cutting him off. This would not constitute a good example of Harry. Shouldn't the boy hate this house and wish to learn about his parents, and magic?

"I am not sure whether you read through the entire document, but they require a monthly visit by the Guardian, especially after the first case of accidental magic. This was not done, as Harry told me he has never seen you until today" she said slowly, almost patronizing her senior.

"I have several responsibilities, but I knew I would eventually care for the boy when he attended Hogwarts Amelia"

"Please call me Ms. Bones, my dicta pen is running, and would rather not have my assistant think he may call me by my first name" she said in mock irritance, the smile a dead give-away.

"What is the meaning of this?" His irritation becoming increasingly visible "I was not informed this would be an interrogation".

"You can never be too sure when talking with head of DMLE" she chuckled at her own little joke.

"Now as I was saying, through the handling over of Mr. Potter to his aunt Petunia Dursley, you made them his magical and muggle guardians. You willingly handed over Harry, and your signature on this letter approves of that"

"How is that possible? I have not named them his magical guardians"

"Ahh but you have Mr. Dumbledore, this line _I would like you to raise Harry James Potter, I deem you worthy caretakers, better than I, and hopefully just like your sister would have_"

"But the implicit meaning is not sufficient" he was infuriated, had he actually written so many fake praises? Albus barely remembered writing the letter, what with all the chaos occurring that night.

"It would not be, had there not been the strong compulsion charm Mr. Dumbledore. Not only is this variant illegal, unless notified to the Ministry, it ensures Mr. Potter would remain in their care until magical maturity, hence you are no longer the magical guardian"

"Well Merlin" he muttered under his breath, as his face grew whiter, unfortunately dicta pens have added sound quality and noted down his reaction.

"Dicta off, now you see professor, I do not want to take this to the ministry, sign all the paperwork and have some sneaky reporter publish this sketchy report. Mr. Potter is an important character and this kind of screw up would not be taken quietly. I suggest you explicitly and legally sign over Harry's magical guardianship to his aunt, whom he has spent the last 9 year living with, and whom I'm sure love him very much." her voice crisp and sharp.

"Amelia, really this is unnecessary. I can not believe my own golden student would betray her professor" Amelia's voice turned thin, "Sure professor. My golden teacher, who loves and values me so much must have sent me a congratulatory letter in the least for my position at DMLE. The age must be doing you in. You clearly had your favorites, but do not pretend it was me. Please have the decency to sign this, I will not tolerate infringement of the law, which I have worked so hard to enforce over the last 10 years."

Dumbledore truly considered fighting, but he was aware Harry was watching, the dicta pen had recorded the entire conversation, the consequences could be hefty if this leaked, and lastly Bones was in a powerful position, and could be a useful ally.

"Very well, bring the paper over" Bones flashed him her lovely set of teeth and handed it with a pen.

"Lovely, have a great year ahead professor" she said almost turning back, almost.

"I hope to see you in the Ministry Yule, those are some spectacular events." Dumbledore replied smoothly, trying to keep up his kindly grandfather demeanour, as if this ordeal had no affect on him.

"Of-course professor, and that should give you ample time to lift the ward on Harry's mail and return Potter artefacts such as...oh this cloak you have, for ah...seelf stuudy." she said emphasising the last words, not convinced he would have the decency to return them.

If Dumbledore's face became any paler, he would fade with the wall behind him. "Oh my, I had completely forgotten about that, I shall return it at once Mr. Potter the wards were only for"

"His safety?" Amelia cut in.

"Indeed, but if you think you can handle all that mail, then who am I to stop you?" _A tyrant who makes his people commit senseless acts out of love or loyalty,_ classic cult indoctrination if you asked Harry. Of-course, he had learned from the best and would use all forms of psychological control as-well as _memory implant _he decided to name it, for his purposes.

"Thank-you so much professor! I knew you were a great man, just like Hagrid said. Maybe if I become braver and stronger like you, I could join Hogwarts next year!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, all hope was not lost, he was already considering moving the Weasley here, but it would be too conspicuous. Perhaps he could send some squibs to his school to befriend him thought Dumbledore. _Yes!_ And they would tell him all about the greatness of magic, he would have Potter at Hogwarts by Yule.

"That would be great my boy, Hogwarts would only benefit from great students like you" Harry mentally frowned at the same adjectives used twice, didn't the old coot have better vocab? He showed his white pearly teeth with an eager smile, or he hoped somewhat close to eager. Dumbledore continued "Where do you plan to go, son?" Cringing internally Harry replied smoothly "Eton College! It's supposedly one of the best schools, and I'll get a feel of what it is like staying away from Auntie in a safer environment."

"Eton college" having no idea where or what it was "Indeed, I have heard great things about it as-well."

Harry's smile grew broader as Dumbledore retreated the alley at a brisk pace. As soon as he regained his office in Hogwarts, he asked Minerva to immediately book two places at Eton for the current year. She looked a bit surprised, but knew Dumbledore had great reason for his actions, and would follow them blindly.

"The school treasury may not support that kind of expenditure" she stated.

Dumbledore, blissfully unaware, assured her to use his personal account. Also, to write to professor Hooch and Arabella Figg's for their son and granddaughter new school. Having done the maths mentally, the fee for one student for a year was more than 8 students at Hogwarts, Minerva smiled, Dumbledore was truly a generous man!

* * *

Amelia gave Harry a tight hug and he hugged her back.

"Thank-you so so so much Auntie!" he practically shouted, all laughing.

"Well I was just doing my job. I hate it when people use their power to abuse the laws, well I must head back Harry"

"Wait Auntie I don't have much but I found this rat, and Susan was telling me how she doesn't have a pet, so maybe you could give this to her?"

"Well that is very sweet, I am not sure how much she likes rats" _smart girl_ thought Harry, but nonetheless said

"I know, she will have to train him, he is always trying to scratch me when I near him, see" as he opened the cage, and _ka-boom_, Peter turned into his human form.

Amelia was flabbergasted, but she attempted to hide it for the sake of Harry.

"Harry, I-I don't know how to say this to you, this-this man was supposed to be killed by your godfather, Sirius-does that mean..." and she muttering incoherently.

"Ms. Bones does that mean this man wants to kill me? Look at his arm, there's that tattoo followers of You-Know-Who have!" Amelia face turned aghast.

"See Aunty, I'll never be safe in the magical world! Even his followers are after me!" His heart doing happy summersaults.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading! Comments, thoughts?


	9. You're my Daddy

Tbh I'm not sure what day September 1st is, now thinking about it, it would make more sense for the students to take the train on Sunday. But let's just say they go Monday morning. This is not plot-centric. I just wrote it down too many times so it'll be a pain to change it all_, _Keep reading and Much Love!

* * *

With Rose and his new friends, Harry could almost forget all his troubles. ALMOST. If it weren't for men like Riddle, Snape, Peter, Dumbledore this is what Harry's life would have been like.

Sure Sirius and Remus did share a bit of the blame as well. Instead of being embarrassed of his condition, wallowing in self-pity, Remus could have taken charge and raised Harry. He would only need a sitter one night per month. And Sirius of course, should have prioritised Harry instead of chasing after Pettigrew. In some ways his dogfather had hurt him more as he abandoned him, his own godson to a half-giant incapable of magic on the very night most Death eaters would be after him.

But being hot blooded himself Harry understood his reaction. Plus, no innocent man deserved to spend 12, well now hopefully 10, years in Azkaban. He hoped they could reconcile and be friends of sorts. He would firstly, send him for a month of checkups in Azkaban along with himself. They would let the ministry take care of them.

* * *

The paperwork went splendidly fast when backed by head of DMLE. By Sunday evening all concerned parties were invited to Wizengamot. A whirlwind of emotions overtook the crowds. There was outrage, seeing Pettigrew alive brought shock, the mistaken capture of Sirius, _pity_. The majority were awestruck, judges included. There was unanimous silence of approval for his immediate release, and subsequent transfer to St. Mungo's for a minimum of a month. He would also receive a hefty sum of 11,973 galleons and 10 irrevocable realistic wishes at the hands of the ministry -with a few minor regulations like not asking for more grants and materialistic grants could only be asked once. Harry witnessed the trial from the judges chambers. And before he knew it, there was Sirius hugging him, sobbing, thanking him. Pettigrew had his soul sucked and would be spending the rest of his miserable life in Azkaban.

"Mr. Black-" Harry started

"Call me Sirius" he said softly, his voice still raspy and stiff.

"I will come see you very soon! Please endure all those annoying check-ups, infact, even I have to get my yearly soon! Let's get pampered by nurses together?" Sirius laughed shakily and let the aurors accompany him until the news would be broadcasted in the Prophet the following morning.

"Miss Bones if you could please call upon Mr. Severus Snape?" She sent the patronus and asked if he would go to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"I was not too sure, what with my celebrity status, but now everyone will be gossiping about me. Plus I already got my friends, Susan, Hermione, Nev...I'll write to them and we could meet at Yule! Maybe once all this Sirius business dies down?"

"I understand Harry, Sirius and you have been through a lot and you both definitely deserve a break".

Meanwhile Snape took fast strides towards the chambers. Although aware of the gross injustice, he was rather pleased Black had suffered as much. He considered it revenge for his treatment in school. Unsure why the judge called him, perhaps a third witness was needed? He doubted it, but was sure to keep unpleasant memories of Black in the front of his mind. He would not speak positively for him.

He entered an empty room except for a small boy. He had straight black hair, they appeared unwashed, that would explain why they seemed greasy. His nose was also quite big, shaped like a mini-hook. His eyes were startling green and it hit him, this was Harry Bloody Potter. Before he could scold the boy for this stupid trick, he began in his squeaky pre-teen voice "Mr. Snape? Uhh should I call you professor Snape? I am Harry and I think you are my father."

* * *

Harry smiled inwardly, his heart doing somersaults.

Snape would have laughed if not for the serious and slightly scared nature of the child's voice. He tried to keep a cool facade, as if discussing the weather "I see, and what proof of that might you have?"

"Well I was reading my mom's journal and she mentions you a lot" Severus' heart thudded

"Perhaps sir, I should show you this" He handed Snape a small vial containing his own encounter with Rose just the previous day. Severus was utterly gobsmacked, _Lily's breasts_, _milky thighs_, _her sex_, he looked down at Harry, _her son_, _his son?_ His brain went into overdrive.

Quickly Snape grabbed the diary and skimmed through several entries, which Harry had in fact written.

_James is acting so bloody stupid, with his recklessnes he is bound to get killed. I almost told him today Sev, we were fighting, we fight a lot. I would leave if You-Know-Who wasn't there. Once he is dead, I will leave this git and come to you. First loves are eternal, I forgive you, I forgive you. I love y-_

He forced shut his eyes, but alas couldn't control the hot tears filling his eyes. This was too painful, had she really erased his most beautiful memory. Right in front of him was Harry, their beautiful beautiful child.

Alas Harry let out a small smile. Most people would not agree Severus Snape was an emotional person. In fact, they would say just the opposite. Harry thought otherwise, how else could he hold a grudge all those years if he wasn't overly emotional? Insecure? Hurt? Harry thought if he could make the _greasy git_ believe he was his spawn, his treatment of him would ameliorate. Yes the thought did make him nauseous, but it was only temporary.

"Would it be alright if I continued calling you Professor Snape?"

"Yes I would prefer that actually"

"Well sir, I read through the entire diary, and I understand you were previously a member of You-Know-Whos inner circle?"

The tears continued down his face as Snape attempted to level his voice "Yes, an asinine decision made in my youth, fueled by anger and hatred"

"It is alright sir, I understand. When my cousin pushes and bullies me, I too wished bad things happened to him. " Severus must have looked shocked.

"My mother explains the equally childish and asinine behaviour James Potter and the rest of the so called Marauders group". Harry replied with a frown, hoping Snape wouldn't see through him. The fool was so euphoric he would not realize large inconsistencies.

"Well in no case was I prepared for such a turn of events, but I am glad to have received Lily and I presume your forgiveness Mr.P- Harry?" he asked trying out the new name on his lips

Harry shook with silent anger, _the fucking imbecile is assuming his own forgiveness? _Wallowing his feelings he tried to smile the most gleefully he could "Of-course Mr. Snape."

"Sir, can I ask a favour?" At Snape's nodding he continued,

"The nightmare of You-Know-Who, the green light still haunt me in my dreams and I can't shake the feeling that he is still alive. Is he?" said Harry barely above a whisper, in an attempt to sell it more.

Snape inadvertently glanced at his left forearm. Figuring he could trust his own son, he raised the collars of his dress robes. "You see this is the mark the Dark lord bestows on his followers. It was faded for the last 10 years, but not entirely gone. Recently, exactly two weeks ago the ink grew darker"

Harry rolled his eyes internally "2 weeks? That is the time I entered Diagon Alley! Do you think this has to do with me?"

"Of-course not Harry, nothing to do with the Dark Lord is your fault." Snape replied softly, Harry was actually shocked, the man who had shown him nothing but scorn was actually capable of delicacy. For his benefit, only a moment of hesitation later Snape continued

"Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to transport an object to Hogwarts, they call it the Philosopher's stone. His transporter was not efficient and let it get stolen. The stone is making him more powerful."

Harry continued to play "Sir, I read that about that, the Elixir of Life?" letting out an excessive gasp he added "You-know-who will be immortal".

"Harry, as scary as this sounds this may actually be good" Harry once again internally rolled his eyes. Harry was feeding ideas into Snapes head through the memory. That way if Snape replayed the conversation in his head, it would be the memory of Lily and his encounter that triggered his 'thoughts'.

Snape continued "Spirits can not be killed, that is what he is. But if he grows strong enough and manages to get his own blood and flesh, _reborn_, if you say, he could actually be killed. I could kill him"

He widened his eyes for an extra effect, "You would do that, for me?"

"He has caused us far too much pain and suffering" _Yeah if only he gave you Lily you would still be kissing his toes, just how much of a selfish git are you?_

"H-how will you do that sir?" he asked staring into Severus' eyes, this was the most important bit.

"I will track him, leave my godforsaken job, help him grow, then kill him when he becomes strong enough" replied Snape confidently, Harry couldn't contain his smile as he said.

"Sir since I have a key to the Potter vault, no one bothered checking my blood, we should use that to our advantage" Harry would be dead before he helped Snivellus, but gold was not an issue for him, plus it would help rid the magical community of a plague.

Snape looked at Harry as if he was some lottery ticket he'd won. Whilst Harry didn't enjoy Snape's glaring, this _wanting, lust, pride, _whatever it was, was equally unnerving and entered a whole new uncharted territory he did not want to explore, No Thankyou.

He called for Teeny, handing his old professor a sack of nearly a hundred galleons, and just as Snape turned to leave Harry added;

"Sir, I-ur read...well it is most likely unnecessary, but would it be alright if I gave you my blood?"

* * *

It was the weirdest encounter Snape had ever had, and he had plenty of experience with strange. All-in-all he was happy. Finally having a clear goal in his mind, he took purposeful steps outside of the ministry until he aparated to Hogwarts. He packed and composed a letter informing Dumbledore of his decision to quit. He would absolutely not reveal this secret to him, the old coot would most likely store, meddle and exploit it as per his convenience. No Thankyou.

* * *

A/N : Haha look at that, they think alike. The canon 'do-gooder' Harry forgave Snape in a second. This one's not like that. He appreciates the man's efforts, but doesn't condone his ruthless untoward behaviour and only motivation being his mother's love.

Sorryyy for the short chapter, New one coming up superrr soon :)

Happy New Year and Thank-you for the Love!

Comment and Follow


	10. Speedy Recovery

A/N

So far: Harry travelled to the past, tricked Dumbledore to signing his magical custody over to Teeny (Potter house-elf), freed Sirius by giving Pettigrew to Amelia Bones and bought Hermione, Susan, Neville, Draco and Hannah together -as friends-

* * *

A couple weeks had passed and Harry was feeling better than he had ever. He was lying in a comfortable 's bed, in an adjacent room to his dogfather, currently being completely pampered by his nurses. For them he was the cute little wizarding hero. They felt a need to pamper, dote on him, and were mostly willing do comply with their patients wishes.

They had started with minor healing, getting rid of his malnutrition, deficiencies, and scars. It was what lead them to the one on his forehead. The healers had immediately noticed the dark magic emanating from it upon a basic inspection. Unsure how to proceed there had been lengthy talks with the senior most Healer, Harry and his magical guardian, Teeny, who, after initial shocks had said to "Do as Master Harry wishes". It was quite comedic and would've surely been grounds to contest, but it was the Harry Potter, the doctors had been shown the magically binding document Harry had gotten with the help of his beloved Aunt.

He would later ask Sirius if he'd be willing to seduce her, she could prove a useful ally. But Harry was unsure how much they could really use her though. She was very self-righteous. Having Bones on his side would nonetheless be beneficial, he would talk to Sirius after. Sirius was unconscious most of this time just recovering. That involved; breathing extra fresh air, recovering a severely mal-fed adult body and full body sterilization, to ensure no infection was spread etc.

Mr. Monroe, said senior healer, was very thorough in his examination. A regular one would've taken ages, but with subtle hints from Harry as to 'what it was' and 'how it could've possibly gotten there', he had sped up the intensive process to a week.

Harry was unsure of the method they had chosen would work, there was a list of several surgical procedures; the first was simply summoning and shifting the horcrux to an inanimate object which could then be dealt with later. Another was the killing of a hare, which would activate the horcrux then get rid of it. The other options were variation of these, the latest options dealing with using a human scapegoat. Ultimately, the hare had done the trick.

Harry was surprised by the hospitals advanced and ethically questionable thinking. But since his was an advanced case, only Mr. Monroe and his assistant were privy to it. And of-course Potters guardian. Harry decided he liked this Monroe person. He was a well kept middle aged man, with his hair turning grey and round spectacle on his eyes. Monroe had been working at St. Mungo's for a long time, just over 25 years, so he had forgone several formalities. These included ethical dilemmas. His first and foremost goal was saving his patients, regardless of the methods. Then, along with his trusted assistants, they would work on framing it in such a way, bending realities and alternating truths, to get a publicly acceptable method. Just so they wouldn't be slandered by the ministry. It was no wonder Monroe had risen the ranks amongst all the junior healers.

Although Harry had resolved to address the issue of the scar on his own, he was glad for the second expert opinion. Monroe did not pity him, or patronize him, he acted professional only asking questions relevant to the scarring. He recalled this conversation by the end of the first week;

"You're quite lucky Mr. Potter. I am retiring this year, you will likely be my last case here"

"But you are such a good healer, qualified, experienced and professional. You don't gabble all day like those vapid nurses" he scruffed, eyebrows furrowed.

The doctor chuckled "Yes they can be quite so. You see, since we are magical, the level of qualifications for nurses are quite low. But they may serve other purposes" smirking his eyebrows

Harry all but gasped. "Are you not married sir?"

"Why waste a good healthy life?"

Harry laughed in response. "And how do you get them to comply"

The doctor cleared his throat "All for medical purposes only" he winked.

The doctor and patient laughed at their little inside joke. Harry smiled, his stay at the hospital looking brighter.

"But doctor, why are you retiring?"

"So much paperwork. I waste more time getting approval for my operations rather than operating. I'd rather just be free-lance." Harry kept his face blank, gaze focused on the middle-aged man, he was unsure of the repercussions but did a mild skim of his surface thoughts anyway "_Plus they pay me the same as juniors. Utter waste of my potential_"

"Sir, instead of scouting different arenas and opening up elsewhere, this would be the best place to first assert yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if you became president? President of the hospital? That way you could enact new laws to give healers more leeway, and well-its more distinguishable than senior and junior healer"

"Not a bad suggestion Harry" he replied jokingly, but Harry could see Monroe was truly considering the idea

"I know Healer Monroe, thankyou" replied Harry, deciding not to push it.

"You may call me Jackson" smiled the elder man, perhaps it was the darker magic in him, but he sensed young lad sitting in front of him to be much elder than what he appeared. Encouraged, Harry decided to edge him, just a little,

"Alright, Jackson. I could see you running for president, with your track and technical expertise you'd be selected. Then you can lead in any surgeries without any healer, staff, heck even the minister pointing their finger at you"

"Interesting thought Harry, but all our operations are inherently linked with the ministry"

That had given Harry quite a bit to think about. With Amelia on their side, they could easily sway things their way. Even if the Ministry subsidized the hospital -which Harry doubted- his godfather and himself were rather rich men. He resolved to speak to Sirius, once he awoke. In the middle of the preparation, the 'young' lad had also gotten letters from his friends;

_HARRYYYY!_

_Auntie told me all that happened, and well you're welcome. Now you must be asking yourself, why is she thanking me, so well let me tell you. Ever since I've entered you're life's been nothing but good, yeah? Now Auntie tells me that rat which lead to your godfather being free was supposedly a gift for me? Anyways how is he? I can't imagine he'd be really well. You should try and talk to him, I'm sure he'd know more about your parents, and he'd love to hear about you! I'm glad things are working out, now maybe you won't have to go back to the Dursleys :)_

_Hogwarts is just amazing! We all thought so, we were just sitting in the train cabin laughing at the crazy Friday party. Draco sat with us too, I mean he'd leave often, and once he even bought his other slytherin gits over, it was ok. I honestly felt like a lot of them were quite dumb, they looked rather like two apes. Speaking of..I'm in Gryffindor! AHH! Hermiones in Ravenclaw.. No surprise there, Hannah and Neville are in Hufflepuff. I'm glad they have each other, they're the only ones together. I wonder where you'd be. Would there even be a house for you? There is no place for dorks here :P Jokes apart, seriously miss you! You better write back!_

_Love, _

_Suze_

_PS: What made you think I'd like a rat as a gift, you'd be hurled from my life it if had actually reached me. Anyways, you've got a chance to redeem yourself, consider yourself lucky and U. O. ME. A GIFT, a proper one honey, toodloo_

The other letters were quite similar, he'd gotten exactly 5, from each of his friends. Susans was his favourite, unlike Hermiones it was not filled with questions; how did he know, how did the trial go etc. Nevilles and Malfoys were a mix of questions and descriptions of Hogwarts, common rooms and roommates -which Harry knew already-, Hannahs was quite cheeky she had mercilessly teased the dunderheads -Harry couldn't agree more- and talked about the separation with Susan. Hannah was certain they'd be together, and was now, a little nervous. He immediately wrote back to Hannah,

_Congrats on making it! Hufflepuff would be scared, excited but scared. You're for sure gonna shake it up! Is truth and dare going to be the new quidditch? And hey, it's great that Suze isn't there, now she won't be such a cockblock. Jokes apart, think of it as a positive outlook. Suze is already your friend for life, or BFF -whatever you want to call it- Now you get a chance to make other friends, right? And you've got Nev with you. I think you'll do great, keep the temper in check, I don't want puff's owling me for being victimized by Mistress Abott. Not everyones a big boy like me. :P_

_Love Harry_

And then to Susan, especially asking why she hadn't mentioned it, and then to the rest. Whilst he wrote the half-hearted congratulations, worry overtook him. He'd have thought they'd end up in the same house, or be friends. Harry was worried his input, his efforts in getting them together, would be futile. Sure Goyle and Crabbe were mindless apes, but the rest of the students held a little more intellect. He reminded Neville and Hermione of their dare and to discuss with the group on the 'prizes' if a teacher was boring over three times.

After two weeks, Sirius had finally risen from his sombre. He looked pretty brand new. The major scars and deficiencies were covered, now sunken cheeks and dark circles needed fixing, for this, he was in permanent care with the nurses. After removing his horcrux and successfully destroying it, Harry had recovered quickly in his second week. The killing of the hare instigated its transfer into an object which was destroyed with basilisk fangs. The hospital kept a stash and would be owling a hefty bill to Potter Manor. And upon agreement with Teeny, that part would be kept from the ministry. This lead Harry to an idea- did the wizarding world even have such things as insurance? He would look into that later. Now he relaxed in the warm water of St. Mungos bathing room. It was a large tub and easily fit Sirius, who was sitting opposite Harry. He tuned back to what Sirius way saying

"That's when Minnie really lost it and dragged us to detention, with her red spiky hair!"

Harry grinned at the more childish nature of his dogfather, he was a child, a loyal, brave hot-tempered and at times charming, but a child.

"Tell me something about you Harry"

So Harry gave him a shortened version, Hand-me downs, ignored, Hagrid, Gringotts, finding about everything. Life taking a better turn when he got Potter Manor, Teeny, some friends and now him.

Harry then talked about the fun they had in the jacuzzi, playing quidditch, the girls minus Hermione forcing them to try on the skirts and even dolling their faces. His grandfather's lengthy laughs could be heard from outside the room, and the nurses were giving him appreciative glances. Harry noticed and decided to bite

"Siri, how long since you've been laid?"

Sirius turned sharply towards Harry, accidentally slipping in the water.

"Huh? I-I uhr, I was laying on me bed just yesterday cublet?" grinned the ex-prisoner, thinking he'd cleverly diverted the question of his godchild

Harry dismissed the nurse and fixed him

"Sirius I want us to be friends, and have lots of experiences with you. But maybe because of what happened that night, or the diaries of mum and dad, or Charles potions lab, I'm much more mature than I look."

"Ok, me too pup, but what does that mean?"

"It means I've already shagged a girl"

Sirius eyes grew the size of saucers, he launched himself in a coughing fit. Harry couldn't understand if he was crying or laughing.

"Gahh can't believe it, 11 bloody years old, JAMES he beat us to it! By 4 years gaahhh"

"So you're ok?"

"Thats bloody incredible. I'm laughing and crying"

"Sirius"

"No I trust you Harry, you're a good lad. If anyone deserves release its you. If you're not getting lassies hitched or diseases, then its fine"

Harry alas smiled, letting go a silent breath he didn't know he held, of course Sisius would accept it "Thanks Sir-" "

"BUT, can you?" asked Sirius, cutting Harry of

"Can I..?"

"Can you cum, have your balls descended, can your pubes produce semen?" doing weird hand gestures. Harry laughed

"Actually no, I used grandpas polyjuice potion with some random muggles hair"

"Ahh makes sense, did you shack up his wife or somthin'?"

"Nah, decided to go classy and got me a whore"

"AHHHH, how was she?"

"Bloody gorgeous. She's blonde..."

"Ahh yes, they're the best" smirked Sirius,

Harry raised his eyebrows "Seems so"

And he went on describing his little Rosie, but he was honest in the cumming on first touch, that had happened with Ginny. But he made up saying he managed to make her cum thrice within the month. Sirius had the best reactions and adding his own input where he felt fit. It was quite great actually, Harry had never gotten to contribute to this 'locker-boy talk'. At first Harry didn't have something to say, then later, how could he talk about his sister to Ron.

"Mate I'm heading there as soon as I'm out of this forsaken place"

"Why not get some in here?"

"That Regina nurse?" asked Sirius, slightly confused. Harry nodded

"I noticed, I was thinking of asking her to dinner Prongslet, then getting some by the third"

"So old fashioned, you could 'get some' right now"

"Yeah right" muttered Sirius

"That little bint was making googly-eyes at you, and I bet she'd pounce, given the right incentive"

"You really think so?"

"I know so" smirked Harry

"Take lead club" said Sirius, leisurely leaning back, grinning maliciously.

"This is how magic really happens" clapped Harry

* * *

XXX

* * *

After a quick call to Teeny, and enough polyjuice for a three hours stench, Harry got Teeny to pluck Sirius hair and gulped, transformed into a duplicate Sirius, but then charmed himself younger, by at least 10 years.

Then called "REGGIE"

She arrived soon enough. He ordered her to lock the door, and introduced himself. She was short and busty, but blonde more importantly.

"I'm James, his younger brother. Harry left." She nodded about to respond, but Harry cut her

"Actually I have a small request. Sirius hurt his arm, badly on the tub, and he needs an assistant"

"Ohh right." she looked a bit lost, Harry rolled his eyes internally, would he have to spell it out for her.

"Would you wash him?"

"Ahh yes of-course Mister Black"

She bent to gather soap, a sponge, other essentials. She had worn her outfit a size smaller, so it hitched giving both men a view of her cheeks and her lacy black panties.

"Nurse, in your medical opinion, wouldn't it be best to use your hands?"

"Ofcourse, you're right" she smiled, blushing slightly as she realized she would get to touch her hottest patient.

She dipped the bar of soap in the water and leisurely spread it across Serius' chiseled torso. Making nice slow circular motions. She was squatting behind him, Sirius hummed at the feel of her perky breasts touching his bare back.

"Regina, it has got to be better in the water. That way you'll access more skin, and may enjoy the warm water too, don't worry, we won't tell anyone"

She looked between her soapy hands and her patient in need, "OMG you're right!"

"You should remove your outfit, seeing as we wouldn't want to dirty it" continued Harry in young Siri's raspy voice.

"No we wouldn't" mumbled Sirius, then clapped his hands on his mouth to stop the howl of laughter leaving him, hardly believing he'd _see_ her, without first courting her. Sure he was a player, but that didn't mean he didn't date them for a while before.

"Ahh but you're hands are all soapy, Why don't I help you?" Harry lewdly suggested. Sirius kicked Harry's leg but couldn't hold back the grin seeping on his face.

She sat on her knees as Harry unbuttoned her tight blouse. The first two buttons were already undone, offering a nice view of her D-cup. Harry tried to keep the most contact he could with her body. Letting his hands even roam through once the blouse was off.

"Oh James" she moaned, and Harry only felt a twinge of weirdness at being called his dads name, but that was replaced but eager anticipation when he unclasped the silk bra and her large tits bounced freely. Her sag only made them jiggle more.

Sirius mesmerized by their bouncing motion. He hadn't seen many a boobs this big, and he hadn't been laid in 10 years. The white skirt proved to be more difficult, it was extremely tight, which proved a nice view in passing but now wouldn't bulge. Harry had to keep yanking it, whilst she shimmied out, making her boobs bounce all the more. Little Sirius was getting erect. Alas the annoying clothing was taken off, taking the panties with it. Now both men ogled as Regina stood, in her naked glory. She wasn't perfect, she held love handles as well as thigh fat, nor was shaved, little blond locks curled themselves forming a miniature bush. But she would prove to be a treat to the starved man. Harry hands slid back up her thigh, sliding in a couple times her butt crack, then feeling the surface of her jewel. It was rough and grainy. Little hairs trapped themselves between his fingers, so he curled them around and pulled. The nurse would hiss and his grandfather groan, he did this a few times, until he noticed a little leak dribbling down.

"A-Are we having sex?" stuttered Reggie, who was herself soliciting reactions from her patient's brother's affectionate touches.

"Ahh no, you must excuse me, I couldn't hold myself after gazing at your beautiful body. I will stop." She pouted but obliged, actually believing him.

"Please rub the soap well on my brother, cover every inch of him. I have business to attend to."

"Ofcourse, I am a p-p-professional" As Harry had suddenly put a finger up pussy, he quickly withdrew it, with some juices and guided her towards Sirius, all the while rubbing them on her backdoor arguing his dogfather would surely appreciate the lube later.

"HEy Reggie" muttered Sirius finally

"You're so hot, can I kiss you?" She giggled and nodded as Sirius captured her open mouth in a searing kiss. She was sitting on his lap, he had pressed her against him until she felt his hard length and gasped.

Sirius bought her hand from his hair there to the pulsing member and said "Why don't you start cleaning there?"

She bought the soap towards his throbbing member, until he gently pushed it away "With the mouth sweetpie, yeah?"

"Oh-umm" she seemed a little hesitant until a faraway voice said "Up to you Reggie, but Janet did it pretty well". The couple looked up just in time to see Harry -as a young Sirius- in a fluffy bathrobe retreating from the bathroom.

Hesitation gone, the girl all but swallowed his penis. Janet was an elder nurse, with much less enticing features. Harry conveniently "forgot" to silence the room, their moans and shrieks could be heard for a very long time.

* * *

Ta-daaa...Thoughts? Comments? xx


	11. One Month Later

A/N : Thank-you so much for your reviews! I took into account the Sirius thing and tried to explain it here, but I figured he'd be pretty messed up from Azkabahn and I mean its AU.

Next someone mentioned how everything is 'easy'. imo Harry has already gone through more than enough struggle for a whole bloody lifetime. He's a wizarding hero & he'll use his connections to get shit done. So Yes it'll be less intense, 'easier' and more importantly fun!

To ze plot!

* * *

XXX

* * *

End November

Sirius had garnered a new reputation in the hospital. He became the idle chatter of the nurses, staff, long-standing patients, new-ones, visitors... everyone in short. And said man was absolutely loving it.

Harry too, had a fair share of romps, but he'd polyjuice himself to a younger Sirius, which incidentally added on latter's rumour mill. Unlike his dogfather, Harry couldn't afford to tarnish his 'noble wizarding hero' rep he'd gotten along the years. It was a slight pain, but Harry consoled himself that it would serve him later.

Of-course Sirius did have a serious talk with Harry once his therapy had begun. The rather unusual reality of an 11-year-old reaching his sexual prime was discussed. Finally another private conversation with Monroe -about the dark artefact inside Harry- consoled Sirius. Sirius still appeared weirded out but Harry knew he'd come around. Especially considering he'd treated Harry more as a replacement for James rather than a godson last time.

The last two weeks at Mungo's were spent shagging nurses, and once, even an ex of Siri's, talking of all things wizarding-related with Sirius, and letter exchange with his friends.

Harry realized they could truly be their own persons. Hermione had not blindly entered the house of lions, just to be in the house the 'great' Dumbledore had been in. Neither had Neville gone there ardent to fit in his father's footsteps. The response Susan gave was actually quite reassuring. She'd always wanted to make her Aunt proud and be her own person. Before having met him and the group, she'd been too shy to separate from Hannah. Which is why Harry guessed she'd been placed in Hufflepuff last time round. Harry reckonned Susan had begged the hat to place her there despite it offering her Gryffindor. And Harry realized the hat was right, Suze was better suited for the Lions den. She did not shy away from situations, she was easily able to assert herself and she looked cute in red.

What relieved Harry the most was that the group still "hung-out" with each other. They'd eat a meal altogether at the Ravenclaw table, or study for some assignment or the other together in the library. Whilst Hermione went in detail of assignments Harry knew all too well, on her part just hoping to inform Harry on what he was missing, Susan talked more of their relations and with other students. Hannah befriended Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and of-course Neville who were good company. The boys too kept in touch, talking about quidditch or describing some particular incidents they found wild. Their common complaint was the horrible teaching standards. The professors had tried some substitute arrangement but it was a sinking ship worsened by the fact that no replacement had been found.

Draco had hexed some elder Slytherin who'd called Hermione a mudblood and Neville had hexed some dick named Ronald Weasely who wouldn't shut up about how Susan should not hang with slimy snakes. Whilst the boys were on and offs, that common detention, when they'd run from Forbidden Forest straight to Fluffy on the third floor had cemented their friendship. Harry smiled, getting into trouble always left a budding relation.

Hermione and Draco had the bizarrest of relations, noted the group, in a seemingly bi-polar one. They spend half the time arguing the merits of specific ingredients or techniques, minor details insignificant in the grand scheme of things, and the other half completing each other's sentences as they wrote more and more of their assignments together.

A lot of Hogwarts was surprised to see Neville and Draco together, albeit being purebloods, as they were in rival houses. Parents being on opposite sides of a rather recent war couldn't be denied either. Both had just rolled their eyes at people's stupidity.

A lot of people have asked us how long we've known each other, like if we were friends from childhood etc. Whenever we reassured that it was just that one party, the students stare skeptically like "Bich why you lying?"

They must've noticed how we often wear the same chunky white trainers, or the skirts the three of us have, or the weird red markings on our nails, like we're some cult! My roommates are cool though, Parvati and Lavender, I told you right? We get dressed together -not like that Harry!- like we did at the party. We exchange items and they love the nailpolish! They weren't allowed to bring any so we're always putting different combinations on, I'll have to re-stock by Christmas! Which is in a month AHH its gone so fast, but we miss you dearly! What're your Yule plans? We've got to do something grand - so that at least it's comparable to the first

Love,

Susan

Hermione spectacularly lost her dare, that a class could not possibly be boring three times in a row. As her price -suggestion from Harry- she had to collect a list of as many students as she could, signing a letter to the ministry claiming dissatisfisfaction with the teaching at Hogwarts. Susan had sent it to her Aunt. The ministry received news of the suboptimal level, whether it was Amelia's contact or the sheer bulk of names on the list, they'd promptly launched a thorough investigation on Hogwarts.

Harry even got an owl from Snape telling him he'd tracked You-Know-Who to some desert in Albania, so he was heading there to brew the potion they had discussed. I'm glad you gave me the red pepper, it was apparently a key ingredient in the recipe book I found at home. I will try to return by Yule with the ashes of your Uncle Volace.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Even though he garnered an idea from Susan and the rest' letters, the prophet the following week left Harry out of sorts;

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ON TRIAL FOR LESS THAN IDEAL EDUCATION

Despite strenuous war periods, Hogwarts teaching standard are at record low! Two teachers, of what some would argue the most important subject matters, Potions and DADA, are absent! The first was Potions Master Severus Snape who has simply vanished, the second was field expert Quilinius Quirrel. The headmaster tried to cover some of the classes but even a man of his hauteur could not be in two places at once. Teachers were put on a substituting rotation as a replacement was searched for. In fact an advertisement for hiring teachers was found circulating around Knockturn'

Have a passion for teaching? Have skills Hogwarts can benefit from? We offer full bed and board, contact…

The ministry was highly concerned about this, added with several parents receiving complaints from children at the school, an investigation was thus launched. Ms. Bones, head of DMLE, once again took charge and has charged the man himself to trial. As his titles; Headmaster and Head of Wizengamot show a conflict of interest, he has been momentarily suspended from both titles! Now wonder Harry Potter did not attend this year!

The Boy-Who-Lived and his godfather are steadily recovering at St. Mungos! Sources say even a decade of Azkabahn did not err the playboy from his Philandering ways! Barely a month back from his largely miscalculated 10 year long imprisonment, Black recovered astonishingly fast and is up on his feet. He has already charmed a young nurse healing him and their coital interactions are the envy of the hospital. "She truly has a very very big heart!" said Black. Black is the hottest bachelor in town, Witches Weekly will confirm that, head there to see how this young romance blossomed. When asked to comment on his godson, Black merely states "He is not what you'd imagine" For all we know, Harry Potter may have purple hair!

Harry smirked, Reeta did have merits, when she was not sprouting lies about him, she could be fun to read. Sirius had in fact regaled the article. Harry suspected he had cut that little part out to frame later on. It was nearly time for his return, Harry was just checked out.

"So how are you going to break it to her?"

"I asked her to dinner once I was completely healed" replied Sirius, grimacing only slightly. Harry guffawed, then sobered

"You're not serious"

"Thats my name" he cheeked, the glare on Harry's young face was stern. Sirius puffed out a breath, "I don't know, I felt like I was disrespecting her…"

"Sirius, she's supposed to care for her patients" Sirius' lips twitched slightly.

"Maybe, but she's helped me alot, whats a little dinner going to do to me, but it might make her day" Harry looked skeptical

"Right, so just dinner?"

"Well what if we connect?"

Harry snorted "Yeah and I'm as intact as the day I was born"

Sirius punched his godchild, who was not much of a child. In many ways he was glad, he was barely an adequate role model, much of his prime years were stolen by Azkahbahn, "Would you stop rubbing it in you've been laid?"

"When you tell me why you're "courting" the hoe"

"Harryyy"

"Sirius, I fucking see through you"

"Fine, itstoincreasemyhotnessinwithces" he mumbled very fast

"What? Slow down mate"

Sirius puffed again, "Don't laugh, it's to increase my attractive factor in other witches" Harry blinked once then twice, when he made no response Sirius continued

"If I'm seeing someone it increases my desirability"

"What?" Harry said finally

"Look, woman, like men, are creatures of envy and jealousy. Just because they pretend not to be impacted doesn't make it true. Me dating Reggie, for a while, makes me seem more desirable, it makes it easier to get the next bint"

"Wow, that is more elaborately thought out than I'd expect." noted Harry, realizing the mirth Snuffles had.

"See, your old man's got a few tricks to pass down" grinned Sirius

"At least you're acknowledging you're old" smirked Harry.

"It's not old, its experience, ladies dig it" Harry rolled his eyes at the ancient vocabulary of the boomer, that would have to be fixed, before he could retort, Sirius started

"About that, I've been speaking to Monroe and..but first, what a man right?"

Harry hummed in agreement "If I was a bint I'd be all over him" Sirius barked out laughter

"What?" chimed Harry

"Now I'm imagining a female Violet Potter getting down on him"

"He's got a sexy mind, is all" Sirius and Harry both laughed now,

"Anyways we were discussing, my predicament (tugging on his wrinkles by his forehead) and he said there's this a development.."

"A development?" laughed Harry, thinking more on the lines of those anti-aging muggle creams

"A new potion, which could restore my lost years" Harry's laughter died down as Sirius explained this new breakthrough, which was a combination of a youth charm and strong potion which would permanently restore his body to the way it was 10 years ago.

"But..?" Harry asked

"Hmm?"

"Side effects? Risks? There's always a but.."

"Well so far it's only been tested on animals. But it's completely safe, worst case, nothing happens, or I die ten years younger, which by wizarding standards is still way over 100" reassured Sirius.

"And everything, age, birth, changes to 21?"

"Yup. I'd be legally 21" Harry was astounded, he had never heard of a permanent fix as such, Sirius continued "Monroe's brain is certainly sexy"

"Certainly" Harry chuckled "But would the ministry allow it?"

"Doesn't matter, this would be my first gift"

* * *

XXX

* * *

During his solitary time following his discharge from Mungos', Harry went on to visit Rose once more, curious about the "purple haired" comment Rita had said in the Prophet. She was well known to utter rubbish, but that particular comment was something he'd told Rose in of their idle chats. Sirius had some more therapy and would now undergo the permanent youthenning potion. Harry had by now gotten hands on the cup, diary and diadem but would wait to destroy them. He had charged the elves to clean Grimmauld Place for his godfathers return, should he choose the live there.

Harry fished out a fine champagne from the Black cellar and dosed it with his grandfather's verita and apparated inside the brothel, heading for her chambers. He had memorized her timetable and knew she'd be in. He found her on the bed, looking rather bored as some short man shagging her. Although, Harry observed, she did moan extra loudly to make her think she was enjoying it, much like his first time. When he'd asked, she shrugged and said it made the tipping better. So Harry banged the door loudly making the lousy man stand up, in a lame attempt to cover himself as he shrieked.

Harry shrugged, placing said man under a non-verbal compulsion charm to leave. The man then promtly clothed himself and left. Rose did get up though and snogged him, huskily adding "See you next time Dave".

When Harry raised his eyebrows, she shrugged, "Acquisition is easy in a brothel, retention is the problem... Surprised to see you here Alex, I thought our time had come to an end" she said, pretending to sniffle.

"Couldn't resist you, and that" as he lowered his eyes to her shaved pussy.

She smirked nearing him, until he bought the bottle forward and served her. He wanted to talk but she 'accidentally' spilled some which trickled down her gorgeous throat to her boob and latched onto her nipple. He caught the naughty glint and asked "You've just been fucked, and you'd rather fuck than talk?"

"I could shag you for free 'Lex, but then you're rich so I'd just date you" she blurted before she could control herself. She felt slightly hazy, but she'd always been honest to him, so she didn't think much of it.

Harry grinned, the Verita was working perfectly and she didn't suspect anything. He let her climb onto him and ride him as he asked "And how do you know I'm rich, not some common thief?"

"You're confident" Harry nodded as he returned his focus to her sinful curves and caressed them. An hour later, after cumming twice, they drank some more of the champagne, Harry pretended to, then asked "How do you know Rita Skeeter?" She looked surprised and tried to thwart the question until she blurted "She is my sister"

Harry way still recovering from his shock. Reeta had a sister? Her sister was a hooker? How come the reporter was aware of all news wizarding related but no one held a speck of dirt on her? Apart from her illegal animagus, he really knew nothing about her. So they flood to the Skeeter sisters home -Harry managed to convince her-. It was a shabby studio, Reeta was sitting on the dining table surrounded by stacks of paper writing some article and heard the roar of the floo.

"Done whoring for the day?" jested Reeta until she realized her sister was with, who she presumed one of her customers. Her smile remained and she calmly said

"Hi I am Reeta, is there anything I can do?" she said tilting her head sideways, making doe eyes, Harry realized she must've once worked in the same place of work as Rose.

Harry motionned for Rose-or whatever her real name was to sit on the singular couch and replied "No, I'd just like to talk" before she could protest he put a hefty sum of money on top of the endless papers as he motioned for Reeta to join her sister.

* * *

XXX

* * *

A/N : Please PM me if you know how I could get a Beta or if you'd be interested in being my Beta!

Thank-you for investing your precious time! xx


	12. Solicitors Alas

Being confined at home is SO great. Figured I may as well be a bit productive...So Harry's become legally emancipated from his guardians (muggle and Dumbledore), freed Sirius, removed his horcrux, assigned Snape to kill Voldie, and will now begin his plans for "wizarding domination".

_Continuing from last chapter when Harry discovers Rose -the hooker outside Diagon Alley- is Reeta Skeeters 19 year old sister. _

* * *

XXX

* * *

Their story was an unusual one, but then again Harry figured, maybe not.

Their father was unknown. Their mother; Marilyn, had magic but for some reason hadn't gotten her Hogwarts letter so they'd travel to different places and she'd put on some pathetic show with the minimal magic she'd discovered. They barely survived on that lousy money, until one day her customers found her daughters more interesting. Mentally unstable she encouraged it all, the looking, touching and without realizing, she'd signed off both her daughters under a 10 year contract. When she realized, she'd begged and begged to be taken instead, but they'd only allowed her to stand-in a few years for 16-year old Reeta. A 10-year old virgin Lillian would not. When released Reeta first caught up till she had OWLs and had been interning at the prophet until her big break the previous week.

When he'd asked about her animagus, she replied

"Two years of being there! Doing all the lousy work, running around, copying but pay worse than Lily's. We're survivors, so I figured the only way to survive was to get better scopes. I could not let my two years go to waste. Finally I managed my animagus transformation. I just finished a month ago and happened to by the DMLE when I heard of the investigation."

So what could Harry do but charge her with the early release of Dumbledore's rather peculiar history? He vowed to try and help _Lily_, and apparated back to St. Mungos to finally begin his plans for Wizarding domination -or reshaping. Immediate dangers addressed, he could alas do all that he really wanted and planned for the Wizarding Britain's future.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Sirius Black awoke the 11th of December; a new man. He had pretended they weren't, but his muscles no longer felt heavy, his stomach no longer heavy, his skin no longer rough and dry. He truly felt reborn. Whilst his therapy had aided him to restore his mental state he was still depressed by his lost youth. Now he felt free, as if a heavy burden had been taken off him, and he realized just how much the stress and worry of the last 10 years had impacted his body. He got to his feet faster than he could've yesterday and stretched, relieved his back no longer cracked. He thanked Monroe profusely and invited him for a thank-you meal.

Godson and father were now in Potter Manor, Grimmauld Place was still being cleaned by the two elfs. Sirius was very pleased to be closer to Harry. He was fascinated by the young lad. He looked so much like James, yet he was very much his own person. He didn't gossip or 'locker talk' as much as James did, he was certainly much more sneaky and reserved. His slight Slytherin tendencies had made Harry much more interesting in his opinion. In a funny way, Sirius felt more at home. Their quips were quirkier, and Sirius honestly felt like he could talk freely, even of his slightly darker fantasies, which either came from his family -or just naturally existed in a person. Harry also seemed to ask his opinion, wording them in a way that made his heart ache, the need to be needed was elevating and he cherished it. The boy was ambitious and Sirius vowed to himself, to help Harry in his plans. One day Harry asked

"Say Sirius, do you trust the goblins?"

He laughed slightly "Only to safeguard my money, why?"

"I need to sort out some more legal issues, and I was wondering whether I should hire a goblin to do them?"

"Like?"

"Well these bloody Harry Potter books for one, next I've been thinking about starting a project.."

"Well, the goblins are good negotiators, but anything involving wizards, especially British ones ought to be handled by human solicitors"

"Aren't they all ministry workers?" asked the young lad

Sirius chuckled, "Basically. But a few of the richer families started their own business. Recruiting skilled minds right out of Hogwarts to be their solicitors. They help us win cases when we need 'external forces'. They are nothing against the ministry weaklings"

It was times like these that Sirius impressed Harry with his arsenal of knowledge. Sure the Blacks were vile, old-fashioned, prejudiced and what not, but their positioning and connections were ultra strategic.

"So..?" started Harry

"So...right! I'll owl the firm for a meet. Heaven knows the Black names needs rebuilding"

"Great thanks, what's the name?"

"Death Star" cringed Sirius, "I know. Trust me, I didn't make it...But they help resolve many an issue, especially interhouse deals which we don't want the ministry to be aware of" said the half-dog

"What do you think I should do about the books?" asked Harry

"Well they're already out there and it'd be impossible to retrieve all"

"Well I'll sue her for sure…"

"But, I read one, its hilarious! You know, this kind of storytelling _does_ work on females. Any story, especially this heriositic, chauvinist one isn't the worst thing to have spread around Potter"

"So 90% of all previous profits? And 50% of future ones?" asked Harry

Sirius nodded "It's a good place to start, it may come down in negotiations but that's fine" And they continued talking for a while until Harry explained a developing idea he kept coming back to;

"Sirius you have a good sense of the market so I'll let you in on my thoughts. The Market is shit and it's all state-controlled…

"I agree, it's impossible to open new ventures, we have the bare minimum of choices, institutions like are subsidized, who in return grant ministry all the more knowledge of patients, operations etc. Their grip of information is overwhelming." Added the recently turned young adult,

"Exactly, I want to fix that…" started Harry

"As in a capitalist venture? So anyone can set up a business?" cut Sirius once again, liking the political dimension the conversation had taken.

"Yes, OR we 'open' it but still 'control' everything" quipped Harry, slyly smiling at Sirius. The latter remained silent for a few seconds racking his brain to comprehend what his godson had just propositioned, and then his eyes went wide.

"You, you mean.." started Sirius

"With our investments we'd be so big, anyone who'd _want_ something would _have_ to come by us" continued Harry evenly

Sirius appeared aghast, he was about to dispel the idea. But his voice stuck. Between his 'cashprize' and their combined vaults they were very rich, throw in their names and they became _very very _powerful men.

"And the ministry?" tried Sirius

"We'll throw them some bones" said Harry non-chalently, rolling his eyes.

All objective cons addressed, Sirius readily hopped on the bandwagon "What do we start with?"

"Who says it'll be just one thing?" teased Harry, at which the dog animagi let out a roaring whoop. Harry had suspected Sirius would be interested, these were skills taught to him since a very young age, diplomacy, negotiating, edging near the boundary of allowed and illegal. And now Sirius could finally use them for a better purse than following a psychopath and killing muggles.

"You may've been a Gryffindor, but you're a Black at heart" remarked Harry,

Only widening Sirius' grin.

* * *

XXX

* * *

So the lawyers were called in, and really, several were needed for the various projects Harry had envisioned. "_Harry and Sirius"_ his dogfather insisted. They had signed the legally binding paper as to not disclose their affairs to the other families using Death Star.

But then Harry had asked, "What if we included the other families?"

"What do you mean kiddo?"

Harry rolled his eyes at being called kiddo, "What do you think?"

"You mean, Notts, Malfoys, Avery, Carrow, Lestrange that lot?" asked Sirius unbelievingly

"They have money, we could threaten to publicize Death Star, and they could help with the school"

"Riigght, I'm sure they'd be head over heals to create a school for m-" jutted Sirius

"We bind their hands to make them, and imagine, wouldn't it be hilarious watching Lucius Malfoy teach tweens about magic and wizarding traditions?" Sirius had guffawed and agreed, if only to watch pure-bloods make an arse out of themselves.

Harry bought one of the solicitors, the only female, aside to talk about Rose.

* * *

XXX

* * *

So the three tall men, minus Harry, were standing making idle talk when Amelia walked in.

"You didn't tell me we had company boys. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Amelia.." her voice faltered as he turned around and faced her. Recognition filled her eyes. And it might've only been Harry's imagination but he'd swear her cheeks turned a slight hew of pink.

"Bones, I know, I am Jacques Monroe"

"Auntiee" screeched Harry in his feeble attempt to remind them of his supposed age.

"Ameliaa glad you made it, I was sure you'd cancelled," said Sirius, pointing an almost indiscernible finger towards Monroe. Sirius then approached her for a quick hug, she let him but her eyes were cautious. Before she could respond, Monroe approached her for his greeting and it was rather comical. She started with her hand for a handshake, while he put out two for a hug. They put them away and switched, once again blocking each other.

"I can't imagine how busy you must be, Head of D-" started Monroe, eager to initiate a conversation,

"DMLE yes you too with all those pussy-patients" quickly returning to her professional tone, almost covering her slip of tongue, almost. Harry quickly looked towards Monroe for his reaction but he merely let out a good natured laugh.

"Ahh yes you'll find my number of patients considerably reduced"

She shot her head towards Sirius who remained stoic. She decided to bite

"Taken an early retirement, have you?" she quipped

Monroe laughed again, how was he not getting mad by her accusations. It was clear they knew each other, but how far did their relationship go? It had to be purely work-based..right? Harry grinned internally, this would be an interesting evening, did Sirius know of their history? His reluctance to "jump-in" was a sure sign for a man who had to be the center of attention.

"I applied for President" answered Monroe in-flow

"And then they rejected you?" mocked Amelia, just as fast

"Close, they made me President"

"Well that's…unexpected" she said, her small grin the only sign of her fun natured quip on her otherwise stern face.

"That makes the both of us" he grinned at her, as if sharing some private joke.

They would've kept up the weird accusatory maybe flirty banter but Harry alas interjected, his child-like state perhaps seeping childish impatience; "How do you two know each other" He had to repeat his question to get their attention

"Hogwarts...Oh Harry how are you...?" and the chatter drifted to Harry, his 'home tuitions' given by Sirius and the latters recovery, as dinner was served.

"So Amelia how does it feel to be the youngest head of a Ministry department?" started Monroe

"I'm 40" she said flatly

"Nonsense, you don't look a day over 20" cheered Monroe, she kept glaring at him.

"Your observations are unnecessary, and work is..unsatisfactory"

"I can imagine, being the head is so disjoing from the actual fun of the work and then you're responsible for all the actions of your dumb workers"

The smallest smile left her face before she once again schooled her expression "I wouldn't say that, but there is some truth in that"

"I wish I could so something, legally of-course, that would kick all my unders, and supervisors, right in the arse"

Sirius snorted and joined Monroe guffawing. Amelia rolled her eyes facing Harry "And he's supposed to be your godfather, _bloody boys_"

Harry just giggled along. Liking the way the wine was loosening her up, it was a stronger one to get their guests more 'open-minded'. Monroe's comment sparked the real reason they were invited to dinner and Sirius had enough sense to address it, or atleast is seemed so, until she cut him.

"I'm sorry, could I borrow _Mr. Monroe _for a bit?"

"Of-course Amelia." She menacingly pointed Monroe to follow her into the hall.

Harry turned to Sirius, "What was that about?"

Sirius let out another loud round of laughter, "How 'bout we listen in, and I'll tell you?" They used a Marauder era charm to listen in the conversation outside-but they heard nothing.

"Darn. They must have used the muffliato." groaned Sirius. Harry rolled his eyes "How about we undo it, oh wise godfather?" he retorted.

Sirius puffed this time "Already tried kiddo, it's blocked by her signature, damn Head of DMLE"

"Okaayy..Siri! Why don't we create a one-way mirror and peep?"

"Peeping Tom are we?" said Black, grinning once more as the adequate spell was casted. The sight that greeted them was unexpected. Amelia had slapped him harshly. His cheek was pink. They expected her to storm in or out, only Monroe grabbed her shoulder and flung himself on her. She responded violently, her hands running over his hair, their mouths locked in a passionate embrace. It was weird, Harry looked away.

Sirius chuckled "Don't tell me you're shying away"

Harry grimaced "No..it's just weird, her and Monroe? And I mean she's my Aunt, or godmother or whatever, I don't want to see that."

Sirius laughed a little more now "What exactly happened between them?" asked Harry.

"Probably just years of pent-up frustration on her end.." started Black. He too now looked away, as both progressed into the next stage. The sight of her breasts was one he was willing to forget. They walked back to their seats.

"I know they used to shag. I had a bad quidditch fall and had to spend a night at St. Mungos during 5th year. I was roaming the hallways until I heard noises from a room. Curious boy that I was, I peeped..and well, that's how I discovered the great joys of the outdoors. Best thing was though, she was a 7th year then"

Harry's face turned aghast, he let out a jolt of surprise then exclaimed "No waaayy!"

The boys spent the next few minutes gossiping like teen girls on possible theories until a dishevelled Amelia entered once again, Monroe right behind her. Harry sent a warning glance to Sirius and sweetly asked "Everything alright Auntie?"

She smiled and nodded "Yes Harry, just something I had to sort out with Mr. Monroe"

"Jacques" he insisted, smiling aloofly

"Right now that the pheromones are in the air I was going to say, what if you could?" started the dog-father

"Could what? Be more mature?" asked Amelia, giving Sirius her signature pointed look

"Noo Melii! Kick them in their arses" grinned Black, sharing a miniature nod with Monroe.

"Kick them in their arses, what a blood-oo sorry Harry!" said Amelia all at once, putting her wine glass down to compose herself. Harry just smiled and listened as Sirius explained their, but largely _his_ plans.

...

"So you want my help to get Fudge to sign the divorce papers?" Referring to the proposed independence of from the ministry. The talk seemingly sobered her up.

"It's just an idea Meli, we-"

"It's never just _an idea_ with you Siri" and before he could retort she turned to face the rather mature 11 year-old "And what do you think about this Harry?"

"Well I completely agree with him Aunty Bones. And not just on the information privacy aspect, also on costs. The ministry is basically sucking the hospital dry. In our stay there, I noticed how less the most hardworking Healers and Nurses were paid. The hospital needs to have its own HR and Accounting to properly delegate its funds and well, think of how this'll impact the job market!"


	13. Happy Yule

Happy Yule

A lot had happened these last few months since Harry was attacked with his memories of a previous life, a distant one at best. A lot had changed from his memories. He alone, a tender child 11 years of age, albeit being the chosen one, managed to accomplish a helluva lot.

Monroe walked hand in hand with Amelia and Susan, easily becoming a part of their lives. Fudge walked in tow with them, but he wouldn't be minister for long, not if Harry could help it.

Sirius walked with the gorgeous Lilian Skeeter, a.k.a Rose -the hooker Harry and their band of lawyers at DeathStar had saved, rather easily. She had worn a tight shimmery dress hugging her curves in all the right ways. The low cut of her dress revealed her tight and pert breasts, a sure sign of her youth, which Sirius had admired and jumped to date, her background unimportant. She introduced herself as being home-schooled and moving in just recently to help out her sister, Reeta, who had become a little celebrity. No one was none the wiser. Harry would miss her, to be sure, but he was certain he would find other witches.

Skeeter was busy socializing with the Elite of the Wizarding community. Mostly traditional purebloods who heavily congratulated her on her latest publishing on Dumbledore history. She heard plenty of stories from people who now wanted to be written on "_by Skeeter_", and her smile grew larger because she knew she would never run out of stories her boss would make sure of that. It was Harry polyjuiced as Sirius, who planned to wait until her following was large enough to then start their own Press company. The publishing of the book and ministry investigation at Hogwarts revealing the several deathtraps on the third floor accumulated with Dumbledore's suspension from Headmaster duties as well as the ICW. The latter due to their lawyers at Deathstar pointing out a severe conflict of interest. It was surprising to say the least. The trial was up and coming, but Harry was certain they would win.

Severus Snape had become a celebrity as well, practically a hidden Lord. The Death-eaters, well ex-Deatheaters now, were gathered around him as he once again recounted the magnificent end of their Dark Lord. The Deatheater spawn had grown senses and realized how much better life was in the wake of their masters demise. Little did they know it took a mere potion and killing curse once the horcruxes were destroyed. Harry wasn't sure if Severus had informed them that he was his son. Harry was not, but in his frenzied state, months ago, he'd thought it a good idea and it was indeed working out. With Severus' edging, and their hands pressed tightly at DeathStar, the ex-Deatheaters would have no choice but to publicly support Harry's new venture, a summer school for all magical beings and creatures. Harry vowed to start it before the start of the next school year. The little 'mishap' of all Azkaban prisoners dying was forgotten, covered by everything else happening.

Remus had been contacted and would be meeting them soon, Harry had just the plan for him, that is if he rose from his pond of self-pity, Harry would make him in charge of the summer school. It would be the perfect place to meet Tonks, when members of the ministry would be called in to explain their profession to the kids. More than once, he noticed people inquiring about him, they were about to find out soon. A flutter of butterflies once again enveloped him, not the good ones.

Harry looked back to his band of friends. Draco and Neville were enacting a hilarious encounter as the girls giggled and added details. Most of his classmates, Padma & Parvati, Terry, Cormac, Daphne... did end up there, due to their parents, and hovered around their little group. Through connections with Hannah and Neville, others like Justin F, Dean and Seamus had made it as well. Susan gave him a small look of concern as she studied him, that damn witch was mature well above her age. Harry just smiled widely, shaking his head. She discreetly left the group and approached him backstage. No words were exchanged as he softly took her hand and twirled her. As the danced, his eyes darted around once more, he hoped he didn't miss the signal by Sirius,

Harry had given several speeches before, but never like this.."It'll be okay" whispered Susan as she squeezed his hands. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek as the group, faraway, hollered. He gave them the finger as he laughed along and let her walk back, they were told not to approach him yet. His eyes, still on her, were grateful, and she smiled a welcome back at him.

They were all gathered at Potter Manor. It was small for a gathering this big, but the insides were closed. The Yule festivities were taking place in their large gardens. The 21st of December was by no means a warm day, so heating charms had been placed around the arena, as well as those beautiful muggle heaters, making excellent decoration. Makeshift snow covered the skies but did not actually fall over them, they were protected by some shields. All important contacts at the ministry and other wizarding institutes, seldom a few (Hogwarts, St. Mungos, shopkeepers at Diagon and Hogsmeade), the purebloods holding seats at Wizengamot. Harry hoped that one day all could mingle amicably, muggles, squibs, werewolves and whatnot. Dinner was a brilliant affair, catered by a prestigious Muggle firm, there were delicacies from all around the world and the crowd succumbed as they tasted more flavours than they ever had.

Harry remembered the speech would begin once dinner was served, but nonetheless jumped when Sirius' patronus reached him. He paced to the backstage, a make-shift area the catering, performers etc. were using. He used Occlumency to clear his mind, as he heard Sirius' booming voice "Let's give a big hand for the Weird Sisters" as the band of eight men entered backstage,

"I would like to start by congratulating Mr. Monroe and all of St. Mungos for their radical changes" No one need to know they were separate from the ministry, who knew the frenzy it would cause. "Starting January they plan to expand their operations, hire more healers, potioneers, researchers you name it and advance Wizarding Britain at a faster rate than ever before. And a huge shout-out to Ms. Amelia Bones, you know her as Head of DMLE, to me she is a dear friend and the very caring godmother of Harry, thank-you Amerlia for your incredible support from the very start. Couldn't have done it without you"

Added Sirius with his characteristic wink which said man later swore made a few ladies swoon. But they all listened attentively.

"My godson and I would like to thank-you for celebrating this auspicious day of Yule in our humble home" a small laughter erupted "Alright maybe not so humble, ladies and gentlemen, if you do not know him yet, please welcome Harry Potter"

Sucking in a deep breath Harry walked in, as confidently as he could, and stood next to Sirius. Harry wore expensive silk robes, his rubbish excuse for glasses were gone and his green eyes shined bright, he was tall enough to be a third year, and fit from his exercise. Yes, that was how the audience gathered would see their wizarding hero, not some scrawny crumpled boy. The audience was mesmerized by the sight of the chosen one. Harry saw, actually saw, a lot of his ex-classmates blush.

He cleared his throat to quiet the audience "Tonight is a true celebration, for getting here has not been easy. Sirius and I have faced strenuous challenges. Whether it was his largely misjudged sentence or, as you may well know, the events of 31st October 1981" An uncomfortable silence gripped the audience. Allowing Sirius to interject easily enough, like when they'd practiced

"But do they, Harry?"

"No, I guess not Sirius" The audience was gripped in a trance, Harry hadn't even told his friends, or Monroe, Amelia nor Severus, all eyes were fixed on him as he would alas reveal the secret.

"Before that I would like to talk a little about myself, after the demise of my parents I was placed with a muggle family by the executioner of my parents will, a man you know well, Mr. Albus Dumbledore" the crowd broke out in gasps and whispers, Harry continued "The muggles were horrid to me, afraid of my powers and whatnot, I was locked in a cupboard, neglected, abused even" There was near outrage, their hero, _abused?_

"But I do not hate muggles, I blamed a system that instilled fear in the minds of muggles regarding how backwards our society is, and equally vice-versa. I blamed our unprogressive society that allowed us to fear a mere mortal so much that we, till this date, can not utter his name." quickly continued Harry

"This is evidently You-know-who, the man who murdered Harry's parents and countless others" added Sirius somberly, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"But I do not wish to dredge all that up" of-course he did, but hopefully he wouldn't have to as much later "I am merely glad that I am in a place today to take a stance, make a change, and I alas have friends and family supporting me" he said proudly, as his gaze swept by his little band of friends and Sirius, and Severus for his own benefit.

"Sirius, think they know about ol' Grimmauld Place?" added Harry after a good pause. The theatrical effect of their speech was much much intended.

"Ahh yes, Grimmauld Place, my ancestral family home, has now...been turned into...A museum! Open for all! Not just any museum, it will cover detailed recounts of the last two wizarding wars. Harry and I believe it is essential to understand what happened in order to prevent a repeat." said Sirius slowly, allowing them to process

"It has everything, testimonials from brave souls who lived through the wars, artefacts, letters, pictures and I give a detailed recount of the exact events that transpired _that_ very Halloween night." added Harry seriously.

"To prevent us from fearing each other, Sirius and I want to take steps to make our society more cooperative. There is a better kind of peace than division, it is unity." continued the lad

"We profusely thank each and everyone of you for coming out here and showing your support on this beautifully festive day. We hope you will continue supporting us by visiting our splendid museum. It is time to put everything behind us and move forward." ended Sirius, enunciating each syllable clearly.

"Alright Harry, think we bored them yet?" said Sirius still on the sonoros charm. Harry smiled, all his previous nervousness dissipated, his dogfather had chosen this end.

"Haha maybe...think we ought to call the band back?"

"100%. Weird Sisters please rejoin us!" boomed Blacks heavy voice.

The guitarists started the tune of their most famous song as the audience quietly clapped. The "sophisticated" audience wasn't quite sure how to act. No matter, Sirius would tell them. He shouted "Are you having a fun time?" The adults were confused, but the children ran to the front cheering and jumping.

"I said are yoouu haavinngg a fuunn tiimme?!" catching on, the vastly diverse crowd shouted back some form of encouragement. They had quickly transformed from political influencers to performers, few cared at this point, the wine was settling in and it was a party after all.

"Hmmm seems our crowd is unusually boring...what if we performed for them?" bellowed Sirius once more. Harry shook his head laughing, perhaps his godfather was crazier than he was, just maybe.

Their brilliant, _expensive_ robes transformed to the gory leather outfits the band members wore, each grabbed an extra pair of spearheaded mikes and belted out the lyrics to a public favourite song of the Weird Sisters.

Harry jumped as the sea of people enveloped him and chanted his name. He blinked his eyes open, no that did not happen, but the high was the same. His heart was beating like crazy and Harry regaled the feeling of once again, being truly happy. On having more than one companion to rely on, surrounded by friends and family, being adorned and admired by the public, having the power to change opinions and frankly, get shit done.

* * *

A/N : ANDD? How did you like it? Only took me like two days to write (on and off)! Anyways so I wasn't sure where this story was heading so I wrote this as a possible end. If I decide to continue writing, think of it as an interval. Gives me leeway to "keep the creative juices flowing" (btw still looking for a BETA!) Hope you enjoyed! Stay Safe, Follow and Review xx


End file.
